


I'm Not Leaving You

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Claiming Bites, Doctor Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rape Recovery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 31,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles is an omega who is sold by his father as a payment for his debts. His life becomes living hell as he faces an abusive alpha. Stiles tries to hide his life from everyone but one day he comes across Derek who is also an alpha and refuses to back down until he knows the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This is my first mutli chapter fic on alpha/omega dynamics. I hope you guys like the first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles tucked the bedsheet, making sure he didn't leave a crease. He neatly folded the blanket in three folds just like his mate Ethan had taught him. He shuddered when the images of the night flashed infront of his eyes when he folded the blanket in two folds. Ethan had yelled and made him sleep in terrace whole night in the middle of chilling winter. 

This was Stiles's life for past three months. Pathetic and lonely. Being a omega just added to his long list of worries. His father, John Stilinski was a big gambler and one drunken night in club, he sold his son to an alpha inorder to clear his debts. Stiles never got a chance to protest, not that an omega was allowed to express their wishes, and was dragged out by Ethan in the middle of the night. Ethan brutally forced himself on Stiles but didn't claim him saying he meant nothing more than a slave and a whore to him. There was no use in complaining about Ethan's behaviour to the cops since many of the police officers were from older times who believed omegas were to listen to their alphas and never have opinion of their own. None of them cared if an omega was beaten or abused by his mate.

One night Stiles tried to run away but Ethan caught him before he could step out of the house. That night he was beaten until he fell unconscious. Stiles accepted his fate thinking one day he might be able to please his alpha and make his way through his heart

Stiles looked at the clock and fear pooled in his stomach. Ethan would be home soon and he hadn't even prepared dinner. His mate never liked when his food was not ready. Stiles ran into the kitchen and started preparing meal. He anxiously checked the clock every few minutes hoping Ethan would be late. He was almost done when the door bell rang and Stiles jumped on his feet. He rushed towards the living room knowing his alpha didn't like when his omega was not there to greet him. He was doing better this whole week, his alpha told him and all Stiles wanted to do was to make him happy. 

Stiles pulled the apron over his head and straightened his hair. He flinched when the front door slam shut and heavy footsteps echoed in the hall. Putting up a smile Stiles walked in the hall "Good evening alpha" he held his hand out to take the jacket just like he did everyday. Ethan threw the jacket on Stiles and walked passed through him, ignoring him completely.

Ethan plopped down on the couch and turned on the television placing his legs on the table. Stiles knew the alpha was in bad mood. Something must have happened at work. He didn't dare to ask but the food was getting cold. Ethan would be mad at him if he didn't served a hot meal. His fingers nervously played with the sleeve of his shirt as he spoke softly "Ethan dinner is ready" 

Ethan remained silent, his stone cold eyes fixed on the television, changing one channel after another. Stiles became nervous and tried again "Would you like to bring your meal here?" 

Ethan paused at one channel and turned around to glare at his omega "Stiles" he spoke too calmly "You know we can't eat in living room. What if you spill something from your clumsy hands and stain my couch" 

Stiles shivered under the hard gaze. He looked down fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve "I'm so.. sorry" Ethan got up and Stiles couldn't help but take a step back. The alpha let out a small growl before grabbing Stiles's arm "Did you make steak?" 

Stiles visibly shook but nodded "Yes alpha...just like you told" Ethan digged his nails harder earning a whimper from Stiles "Then what are you still doing here. You know I don't eat cold meal" 

Stiles nodded "I'm sorry...I'll get the table ready" Ethan grabbed Stiles's hair pulling his head back. Stiles gasped but didn't try to free himself. It was no use struggling since it will only anger his mate "You haven't even set the table yet? You're one pathetic omega! I thought you were getting better but it seems you need to be reminded who is the boss around here"

"No...please alpha...I promise to be good. Please forgive me" Stiles pleaded as tears leaked from his eyes and Ethan grinned "You all are the same. Weak and trash. Good for nothing" he pushed Stiles aside and forced him on his hands and knees while still keeping a tight grip on his hair "Who is your alpha!?" 

"You are sir" Stiles whimpered

"And who are you?" 

"Your omega" 

Ethan growled painfully yanking Stiles's hair back "That's right. You are an omega who was sold to me. You have to do anything and everything I say. Do I make myself clear?" 

Stiles nodded "Ye..Yes sir. I'm...sorry. I'll try to be good" Ethan sneered near Stiles's ears "I'll make sure you learn to be good Stiles" his right hand then went at the back of Stiles's neck who's heart dropped to his stomach 

There was a pressure point at the back of every omega's neck, when pressed hard enough it can render them immobile. Stiles hated this pressure point because Ethan always used it to his advantage whenever he wanted to have sex with him. Stiles had screamed and cried during their first week of mating as Ethan was very aggressive and rough with him. So the alpha started using the pressure point on Stiles so he could have fun his omega in whichever way he liked. Ethan would be so rough with Stiles that he wasn't able to walk straight for days. Still he never gave his claiming bite to Stiles saying he hadn't earned it yet 

Ethan moved his hand into small circles and Stiles whimpered "Please sir...don't..I'll..." the pressure was increased and with a gasp Stiles went limp on the floor. The alpha smiled licking his lips "Time for dessert" he easily picked Stiles up and walked towards his bedroom.

TWO DAYS LATER

Stiles limped through the food section in a daze as his whole body was aching. He had woken up to pain, bruises and bite marks all over his body. Ethan was rougher with him than all the times before and Stiles had no choice but to endure it silently. He also threatened to kill him if anyone knew about his assaults on him. 

Today the alpha ordered he wanted lasagne for dinner so Stiles had gone shopping for items he needed to prepare the meal. His body throbbed as he picked up the items and slowly placed in the basket. It was little hot in the market with the AC not functioning properly but he didn't dare take his jacket off. What if someone saw his bruises

Stiles was so deep in thoughts that he didn't see a figure take a turn at the end of the row. He bumped into the stranger and his basket fell from his hands, items mixing with the stranger's "Oh shit! I'm so sorry...I wasn't looking...so sorry" 

The stranger looked momentarily surprised but quickly regained his posture "It's okay. No harm done" he said softly and Stiles sucked in a breath. A strong scent flowed over his nose and he knew the man was an alpha. His eyes flickered on the alpha and he forgot to breathe

The man was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the gentle expressions of his voice. He was taller than him, brownish skin and dark eyes that made Stiles weak in his knees. He felt giddy in his stomach even though his heat was due a month "I'm terribly sorry" he said again expecting the man to strike at him any second but that never happened

"Hey take it easy okay. It's all fine" the stranger knelt down in his expensive clothes "Let me help you with your things" he started picking Stiles's items who openly gaped at him. Stiles soon joined him after regaining his senses and helped the man pick his items "Thank you" 

The stranger nodded "Are you making lasagne?" Stiles nodded and the man smiled. Stiles liked his smile, it was oddly soothing and the scent was too intoxicating. He was also very prime and well groomed and Stiles wanted to get more close to him. He shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard the soft voice again

"Why not you use fresh tomatoes instead if canned ones. It will enhance the taste"

Stiles blinked "Tha..Thank you"

"I'm Derek" the stranger introduced himself

"Sti..Stiles" 

"Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded vigorously hoping Derek wouldn't be able to catch his lie. He unconsciously tightened the jacket making sure it was zipped up to his neck "I should go. My mate will be home soon"

"Your mate?" Derek's gaze hardened and he sniffed scrunching his face. Out of habit Stiles took a step back in defence "Yeah. He's waiting for me. Okay then.. umm...thanks for the tip...bye" he quickly picked out fresh tomatoes and literally ran out of the store

Derek took in the air that still lingered Stiles's scent which was sweet like vanilla mixed with fresh roses. From the hunched shoulders and submissive posture he could tell Stiles was an omega. A very cute and adorable omega. But why could he clearly see fear in those beautiful brown eyes. Who was he fearing? His mate? He did pick up two more scents on Stiles. One was of another alpha and other was of blood. Was Stiles hurt? If yes then why was he hiding? 

Derek paid the bill for his items and started walking towards his car. He pulled on the safety belt but didn't start the engine. He just couldn't get Stiles's face out of his mind "Why do I've a feeling that we're going to meet again"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! Thank you soooooooo much for reading. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Doctor when am I going home?" twenty year old Gwen asked with a small pout on her face. Derek smiled checking her vitals and then injecting with the daily dose of painkiller "What's the hurry?" 

"How about my exams are starting next week. Is that a good reason to discharge me?" 

Derek rolled his eyes pocketing hands in his coat "Nice try young lady. Your parents told me your exams are going to begin next month" 

Gwen groaned "Please Dr Hale. I feel fine now" 

"You're still recovering"

"I'm bored to death" Gwen gave a frustrated growl

"You had an appendix operation. It takes time to heal" 

"I wanna get out of here or else I won't take any more meds"

Derek sighed "How about I bring you some books to read"

"Yes! I love reading books" 

"Good. I'll ask nurse Kline to deliver them to you but remember, don't stress yourself" 

"I promise. Thank you Dr Hale. You're amazing"

"Thank you but I'm just doing my job"

"No I mean it. You're an alpha but totally different from other alphas. You're really sweet and down to earth" Gwen smiled when she saw a tiny blush on Derek's face "Awww...is that a blush" 

Derek tried hard not to blush and hide his smile but failed miserably "I'm not blushing and you need to rest. Goodbye Miss Gwen. I'll see you in couple of hours" he retreated his steps towards the door

"Atleast tell me the name of lucky omega who's gonna be with you" 

Derek shook his head "When I find him, you'll be the first one to know" he closed the door with a smile. The doctor was walking through the hallway when a nurse came running towards him "Dr Hale we need you in emergency room no 5"

"What do we have?" 

"Omega with broken wrist. It's a clean break. I've ordered a X-ray" 

"Okay I got this" 

Derek reached at the emergency room and was shocked to see his new patient "Stiles?" 

TWO HOURS BACK

Stiles raised his hands to give a final touch to his painting. He smiled taking a step back to look at his three hours of hard work. He had painted a scene from London street, the umbrella bearing pedestrians battle against rain and the red double deckers and the black cabs rumble by. Each stroke had a smudging quality that rendered the image watery like a reflection in a ripped puddle.

Stiles loved to paint. Colours always helped him to forget real world, forget he was nothing but a weak omega, forget that his own father had sold him for money, forget that he will never be able to get happiness in life. He worked in Mr Happerson's shop who sold paintings. This way he earned money since Ethan had strictly told him to pay for his own expenses.

"This is beautiful Stiles" commented Scott who was an alpha but also Stiles's best friend. He was very unhappy when he heard what Stiles's father had done to his friend but Stiles assured him that he was happy with his relationship and that Ethan loved him was treating him well. Stiles knew Ethan was dangerous and he didn't want Scott getting hurt because of him. 

Stiles turned around to face his friend but next second he let out a whimper when his body ached below his navel area. He quickly covered his pain with a smile "Thank you Scott" 

"Are you okay?"

"Ofcourse" 

Scott rolled his eyes "I heard you whimper Stiles. Was Ethan again rough with you?" Stiles laughed lightly hoping Scott wouldn't push the matter "Actually he was but in a good way" he smiled "Ethan loves me Scott. It's his way to show his love. You know he's going to take me out for dinner" 

"But..."

Stiles's phone beeped and fished it out from his pocket "Oh" his shoulders slumped down

"What happened?"

"Ethan is going to be late" said Stiles then an idea struck him. Maybe he should do something for Ethan "Hey why not I make an extra painting. I can earn extra money and buy a gift for Ethan"

Scott nodded "That's a good idea. Go ahead" Stiles smiled and picked up his brush hoping Ethan will be happy with him. 

LATER

Stiles's heart was thumping wildly in his chest when he saw Ethan's car parked outside the house. He lost track of the time while painting and then buying a watch for Ethan. He was shaking with fear as he held the gift in his hand. Ethan would be so unhappy with him. With trembling hands he knocked at the door 

Stiles's heart sunk in his stomach when he saw Ethan's blood shot red eyes "Where the hell were you?" he used his alpha voice and Stiles flinched. He started shaking even more "I'm s..s..sorry Ethan" 

"Sorry? That's it?" Ethan grabbed Stiles's collar and slammed him to nearby wall "Aren't you going to tell me how your alpha friend fucked you" 

Stiles's eyes widened "No...Scott didn't...Ethan please listen...I was only...." he raised the gift to show his mate "...I.." Ethan took the box and threw it on the floor "Is this from him?" he tightened his hold on Stiles's neck who gasped for air, tears of pain forming in his eyes

Ethan narrowed his brows when Stiles didn't answer him "So now you're not going to answer me? Did you forget why you're here?" his finger nails dugged painfully at Stiles's throat

Stiles gagged and clawed at Ethan's hands as he struggled to breathe "Let...go"

"You belong to me!"

Stiles wheezed 

"You should thank me I'm letting you stay here" 

"Please..." 

Ethan blinked at the plea. He saw Stiles was on the verge of passing out so he quickly loosened his grip. Stiles gasped as he took huge gulps of air and then fell into coughing fit. Ethan growled at the weak omega. He took him again by his collar and pushed him hard on the floor

Stiles was still recovering from being nearly strangled to death and wasn't ready for the fall. He landed hard on his side with a definite snap of his hand. He yelled when a sharp hot pain stung in his wrist travelling all the way through his entire arm

"Shit!" Ethan cursed when he saw Stiles's wrist was bend in awkward direction "Look what you made me do. Now I've to take you to hospital. You just cost me 100 dollars!" he gritted his eyes. Stiles whimpered on the floor, pain getting unbearable. He was roughly hauled by Ethan "We're going to hospital to fix your hand. If you say a word to anyone, I swear I'll kill you. You hear me?"

Stiles nodded

"Say it!" 

"Yes alpha" 

PRESENT

Derek immediately frowned when he smelled the tension in the air. It was clear that the omega was in pain but what bothered him the most was the way another alpha, probably his mate was holding him too tightly from his waist. Now never in his life Derek ever wanted to jump on omega but right now he just wanted to get Stiles away from the other man. He took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the pair "I'm Dr Derek Hale. What seems to be the problem?"

Stiles looked up from the floor. He could already feel half of his pain vanish on seeing Derek again. His omega instincts were screaming to run into the man's arms but the tight hand on his waist cruelly brought him back to reality 

Sniffing Derek's strong scent Ethan knew he was alpha but didn't like an alpha attending his omega. He scowled at Derek "Don't you've a beta Doctor?"

"Not right now. They all are off shift" Derek answered confidently "I was told he has an broken wrist?" Ethan nodded "Lousy omega. He tripped" 

Derek didn't like how Ethan spoke of his mate. He looked at Stiles for confirmation but Stiles avoided his gaze and downcasted his eyes, his words stuttering "It's ..true. I sli..slipped"

Derek knew that a blunt lie but decided not to press the matter. He reached out to Stiles "I need to take a look after that you can go for X-ray" 

Stiles nodded and Derek gently caught Stiles's hand who whimpered at the touch. The pain was getting intense so he tried to pull back a little. Ethan saw this and roughly grabbed Stiles's arm who winced in pain "What's wrong with you? Stay still!" 

"Hey it's okay" said Derek glaring at Ethan "Take it easy will you?" Ethan rolled his eyes "Do your job Doctor. He's my mate. I can do whatever I want" 

"Step outside please" 

"What?" Ethan glared while Stiles was surprised. Derek pointed at the door "You will wait outside until I attend him"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Either you leave or I'll not hesitate to call the security"

Ethan growled at Derek and then looked at Stiles "Fine. Fix him" he let go of his omega's hand and walked out. Derek could see how relieved Stiles looked when Ethan left "Are you okay?"

Stiles nodded

"I know this doesn't concern me but Is he always like this?"

Stiles shook his head vigorously and started shaking. Ethan would be very angry if he said anything to Derek

"You need to relax Stiles. I still need to look at your wrist" Derek spoke softly hoping Stiles would stop shaking. He smiled when his patient raised his injured hand again "Good. Now it's gonna hurt a little but I'll try to be gentle" 

Stiles nodded

Derek prodded the swollen writs hushing Stiles who was letting soft groans of pain. He quickly examined and slowly lowered his hand "It's definitely broken but I would still like you to take an x-ray"

"O...Okay" Stiles cradled his hand "Thank you" 

"Welcome. Stay here I'll ask a nurse to take you.." Derek stopped at mid sentence when his eyes fell on the red marks on Stiles's neck. If he was not wrong they were hand prints "Stiles who did this to you?" he pointed at the omega's neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thanks a million for reading guys.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Stiles who did this to you?" 

Stiles immediately tensed at the question. His heart threatened to leap out of his chest as sweat glistened on his face. His good hand went to cover the marks and he stuttered "No one..it's no..nothing" 

Derek scowled at Stiles. He could clearly scent pain and terror radiating from omega but why was he lying. Who was he fearing so much? He gently placed a hand on Stiles's shoulder "You don't have to lie Stiles" 

Stiles flinched at the touch "I'm not lying. Please let me go. I need to go" he tried to get down from the table but was stopped by Derek who unconsciously placed his hand at the back of his neck "Stiles wait!" 

Stiles's eyes widened when he felt Derek's hand on his neck. He thought Derek was going to use his pressure point to keep him here and he didn't want to stay. Tears fell from his eyes and he trembled under Derek's hold "Please don't do..do this. Let me go" 

At first Derek was confused why Stiles suddenly started crying until he noticed the position of his hand. Being an alpha and a doctor he knew about the pressure point on an omega. He quickly pulled his hand and took a step back "Hey hey take it easy okay. I'm not going to hurt you" 

"Don't..." Stiles gasped, eyes wide breath ragged and harsh. He was on the verge of hyperventilating so Derek had no choice but to use his alpha voice "Calm down Omega!" 

Stiles stiffened at the tone but he had to follow an alpha's order. He clenched his fists and forced himself to take slow breaths. Derek felt bad for raising his voice but was glad atleast Stiles had calmed down a bit. He decided not to ask anymore personal questions and focus on the wounds "Good. You're doing great Stiles. Take slow breaths" he spoke smoothly

Stiles wanted to smile. This was the first time ever an alpha had praised him even if he didn't actually do anything great

"Stay here okay. I'll send a nurse for your x-ray and you'll have to put something on your neck" Derek waited for Stiles to nod and walked out of the room. The omega let out a long quite sigh, his eyes drifting shut in an expression of indescribable relief. Derek's strong scent still lingered in the air which wasn't helping his racing nerves. He hoped the nurse would come soon so he could get back home as soon as possible

Derek sat down in his office thinking about the weird encounter with his patient. Stiles was definitely hiding the truth and after seeing Ethan's attitude he could conclude that Stiles was not being treated well. His fragile emotional state wasn't gone unnoticed by Derek. The doctor clutched the paper weight in his hands as his inner alpha protective instincts rushed through his veins. There was something about Stiles that was pulling him towards the omega 

A smile played on Derek's lips when he thought about Stiles. A small, shy and submissive omega that would whine a lot and attract other alphas when in heat. His pale skin that any alpha would like to mark with their deepest bites, kissable lips that would most likely to be bruised due to the hard tugging on his lower lip and a beautifully sculptured body to ravish. Derek took a deep breath and tried to control his manhood from getting hard. He was surprised at the effect Stiles had on him in just two meetings. 

A knock 

"Come in" 

A nurse came in with a paper in hand and showed it to Derek "Dr Hale your patient has forgotten to take his prescription" 

"Which patient?"

"Stiles Stilinski"

Derek huffed out a breath. He wasn't surprised that Stiles had forgotten his prescription but he was surely mad at arrogant Ethan. Stiles was in pain but atleast Ethan should have taken care of his meds. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Why not he take the meds to him, this way he can make sure Stiles was okay. Yeah that's a good idea. He checked the time. It was past midnight. Should he go at this hour. No...it didn't sound good. Maybe first thing in the morning. Stiles would be fine for one night since he already gave him painkillers. He extended his hand "Give it to me and get me Stiles's address from the patient's record book" 

"Sure Dr Hale" 

NEXT DAY

Stiles was sweeping the floor with one hand wincing every now and then when his broken wrist was jarred in the process. The pain was back in the morning making him realise he didn't take prescription from the doctor. To make matters worse for him, Ethan left early morning and told him to clean the entire house as a punishment for causing him trouble and money last night

Stiles was cleaning the house for last two hours and was exhausted. He couldn't even go to work because he still had to clean the doors and windows. He called Scott and lied to him saying Ethan was taking him out on a long drive

Stiles climbed on a stool and reached out with his good hand to clean the fan when a sharp pain shot through his broken wrist. He cradled his hand against his chest as hot tears stung his eyes. He bit his lips hard desperately trying to distract himself. Few seconds passed before the pain lessened and he raised his hand again which turned out to be a big mistake

The stool tipped to its side and Stiles lost his footing. With a loud yelp he came down but never reached the floor. The omega's whole body shook as he found himself cradled in strong arms. Familiar scent reached his nostrils and he cracked his eyes open "Derek?" 

Derek read the flat number twice and pocketed the address. He was about to knock but saw the door was already open "Ah...Hello?" he waited for few seconds but got no response so he stepped inside "Stiles?" The doctor saw the apartment was so clean and tidy as if it had been polished hundered times. He heard some noise further inside and pushed the door open to see Stiles wobble on a stool and was about to fall. He threw the brown bag and ran towards the omega and caught him in last second before he could fall. He was shocked how light weighted Stiles felt in his arms "You already have a broken hand, do you want to break your leg too?" 

Stiles blinked giving a small shake of head. His heart was hammering in his chest which didn't go unnotice by the alpha. Derek lowered Stiles down "What were you doing?"

Stiles stared at Derek. What was he doing here? If Ethan finds out there was another alpha in the house, he would be very angry.

"Stiles!" Derek raised his voice and Stiles jumped "Are you crying?"

"N..No" Stiles quickly wiped his eyes "I was..I was cutting onions so...."

Derek scoffed "Do you keep the onions above the fan?" he saw Stiles bit his lower lip which he so badly wanted to pull out "Why are you working. Your hand is broken, you should rest"

"I'm fine" Stiles sniffed slowly lifting his eyes to meet Derek's "Sorry to ask but why are you here?" 

"You forgot your prescription. I brought your medicines. You should take them or else the pain will get worse" Derek picked up the brown bag and handed it to Stiles

"Thank you" said Stiles taking the bag from Derek's hand. The doctor looked around "Do you need any help?" 

Stiles's eyes widened at the question. Can an alpha be helpful to a omega? Was it even allowed? Derek was being so sweet to him. Why? Stiles shook his head "Pl..Please leave"

"What?"

"Please leave. Thank you so much for medicines but please can you leave" Stiles pleaded in heavy voice hoping Derek wouldn't be mad at him. Derek was again shocked at Stiles's behaviour. There was so much fear and distress leaking from his scent. He wanted to take away that fear but he knew Stiles wasn't going to open up so easily. He will have to think of another way to get to the bottom of this situation. Derek gave a small smile "Okay no problem. Take care of yourself Stiles and don't forget about the meds" 

Stiles nodded

"Bye" 

Stiles waved not trusting his voice. When Derek left his house, he slumped on the floor wrapping his good arm around himself trying hard to stop shaking. He could feel himself loosing control being so close to Derek who was a perfect alpha. A deep hot throb worked through his stomach when he imagined the body under those clothes. Stiles shut his eyes in shame. What was he thinking. He was with Ethan. His alpha. His fate was sealed with Ethan whether he likes it or not. He collected himself and resumed his chores 

XXXXXXXX

Derek walked into his office after checking up with his patients. Even his routine work didn't help taking his mind off one omega who's face was constantly floating infront of his eyes. His alpha instincts kicking in, screaming at him to find out the truth. Why was Stiles silently enduring Ethan's torture. He had to know the truth. He will not rest until he gets the bottom of the situation.

XXXXXXXXX

Stiles double checked every room, every window and every door making sure there was no single trace of dust. A satisfied smile formed on his face and he sighed. He was exhausted and his arm was killing him but he still kept going. He did take the meds that Derek brought for him but it did only little good as he was moving around too much 

Stiles heard footsteps and he tensed. He quickly ran towards the door to greet Ethan with a smile "Hi" 

Ethan stepped in only to halt himself. He sniffed the air, face immediately turning into a deep frown. Upon realising the new scent his eyes hardened, he grabbed Stiles by his collar and snarled "Who was here in my house?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you so much for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Who was here in my house"

Stiles couldn't breathe. He felt like an invisible force was choking him. His heart was hammering in his chest and all he wanted to do was curl up into small ball and wait for someone to save him. But that was not happening. No one was there except Ethan who was glaring down at him like a predator hunting his prey "Answer me! Who were you fooling around behind my back? Am I not enough for you huh!?" his hand tightened on Stiles's collar 

"I'm sorry" Stiles eyes burnt with hot tears which only angered Ethan "Can't you speak without shedding your pathetic tears? Just tell me who that bastard was so I can rip his head off" 

Stiles froze. Was Ethan actually going to hurt Derek? Fear only doubled in his stomach "He...I'm sorry" he cried out when Ethan caught his broken wrist "I don't need apologies. I need a name!" 

"Scott!" Stiles blurted out "Scott was here...I swear Ethan" Ethan roughly let go and Stiles cradled his hand to his chest flinching at the growl that escaped from the alpha. Ethan had met the omega's friend before when he once dropped him off to work. He wasn't threatened by the other alpha knowing he was straight so didn't bother to remember his scent and believed Stiles. He knew the omega wouldn't dare lying to him "What was he doing here?"

"Hospital guys called...they said I forgot my meds so I asked Scott to pick them for me. He just came to drop my meds" Stiles lied gulping down the heavy lump. Ethan narrowed his brows "Next time if you let anyone in my house without my permission, I swear you'll regret it for the of your life" his hand reached at the back of Stiles's neck who jumped a little "Do I make myself clear?" 

Stiles nodded biting his inner cheek so much that it drew blood. He was waiting for Ethan to use his pressure point but to his relief the alpha pulled his hand away

"Do I make myself clear omega?" Ethan hissed and Stiles nodded vigorously "Yes alpha" 

"Good but I'm still mad at you so no sleep for you tonight. Clean all the kitchen cabinets and then my cupboard"

"Yes alpha" 

"Get the food ready" Ethan pushed past Stiles and went to take a bath. The omega bunched up his shirt with his hand trying hard to stop himself from shaking. What the hell did he just do? He lied to his alpha. How could he do that? But he also didn't want Ethan to go after Derek who had nothing wrong. Derek was so sweet to him so how could he let him get hurt. He just hoped Ethan would never find out the truth. Stiles quickly collected himself and rushed into the kitchen

NEXT DAY

The brush dragged on the painting as Stiles fought to stay awake. He was so exahausted and sleepy after cleaning the house whole night. As usual Ethan didn't care about him and send him to work. Stiles was thankful atleast his right hand was still working. He loved painting but today he just couldn't concentrate. A yawn escaped his mouth and Stiles slumped forward on the little desk area which held painting board, eyes drooping close within seconds.

 

Derek saw the store was wedged between the two tall buildings. It looked squeezed as if neighbours were closing in. The place was definetly old and he couldn't understand why was Stiles working here. He walked into the store and was surprised to see it empty other than tons of paintings that were stocked one after another and few hung up on the wall. Derek tilted his head around "Hello? Is anybody there?"

When Derek got no answer, he moved further in and smiled inhaling deeply. Stiles was here. His legs took him at end of the store

Derek couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Stiles's face. The boy seemed so much younger and adorable in his sleep despite the lines of exhaustion and pain he had around his face. He watched Stiles's fingers twitch and eyes move under his closed eyelids and wondered what was he dreaming about. He so badly wanted to breathe in Stiles's scent and taste his sweet damp skin, the aroma tickling his nose pleasantly

When Stiles mumbled something unintelligible and shivered curling a little, Derek didn't even think twice and took off his jacket. He slowly draped the jacket on Stiles who sighed in his sleep. The alpha wanted to gather the sleeping omega in his arms and never let go. He raised his hand to caress the soft skin but someone caught his wrist

"Don't wake him" Scott whispered and pulled Derek away from Stiles until they reached near the entrance of the store "What were you doing? And who are you?" 

Derek knew the man infront of him was an alpha but he wasn't as intimidating as Ethan "My name is Dr Derek Hale. Stiles is my patient" 

Scott gave a small nod "Okay but what are you doing here?

"I wanted to make sure Stiles was okay" 

"Ofcourse he's okay. Why are you even asking?" 

Derek pressed his lips in annoyance. He wasn't sure if it was safe to talk about Stiles to this man "Before I say anything, can I know who are you and what is your connection with Stiles" 

Scott looked at Derek suspiciously 

"I mean no trouble. I just want to clear my doubts. You can trust me" Derek tried to convince 

"Stiles is my best friend...more like a brother. He works here along with me. We get paid for the paintings we draw"

Derek nodded "I know it's not my business but is Stiles happy in his personal life?" 

"What do you mean?" asked Scott looking over to see if Stiles had woken up

"I've noticed something. When he came to my clinic I saw bruises on his neck...like he was choked" 

Scott's eyes widened "What?"

"I asked him who's handprints they were and he got scared and just freaked out. I've met his alpha and his behaviour was far from friendly towards Stiles. He even yelled at him" 

"Are you saying Ethan did this to him?"

"I think so"

"No. Ethan wouldn't hurt Stiles" 

Another thought crossed Derek's mind "Do you know what happened to his hand?" 

Scott nodded "Stiles said couple of kids in his building pushed him while playing football" 

"Ethan said he tripped inside the house" 

"What?" Scott frowned "Stiles lied...but why?" 

"I think Ethan is abusive alpha. Yesterday I went to his house to give him meds and he was cleaning ceiling fan with one hand. I mean he should be resting when he has a broken hand, not do household chores"

Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing "This is all absurd" he paused for few seconds "You know when I heard Stiles was sold to Ethan by his father, I was so angry but Stiles said his alpha was treating him well and he was happy with his life. Why would he lie to me" 

Derek's mind short circuited for few seconds on hearing Scott's words "What did you say? Stiles was sold?" 

Scott nodded "By his father. He's a drunk asshole who owed a huge amount to Ethan. When he couldn't pay his debt, that bastard sold Stiles in return" 

"Oh my God" whispered Derek in disbelief

Scott clenched his jaw thinking about the days Stiles came limping to work. Why couldn't he see his friend was being physically and sexually assaulted "You maybe right about Ethan abusing Stiles. Today also he came in looking extremely exhausted. He said they were watching movie all night but I'm sure that was not the case. Poor guy fell asleep when I went to check on him"

"We cannot let him go back. We need to do something" said Derek

Scott was surprised at alpha's protective instincts "Why do you care so much about Stiles?" 

"It's none of your business" Derek used his alpha tone "I just want to help Stiles. You can trust me" Scott rolled his eyes "Even if I do trust you, what can we do?" 

"What if I talk to his father and ask him how much he owes Ethan" 

"You're ready to pay for Stiles?"

"Yes" Derek replied without hesitation "I'll help Stiles any way possible" 

Scott smiled "I'll give you his father's address. You go talk to him, I'll stay with Stiles here" 

Derek looked at the direction where Stiles was sleeping, mentally promising to get the boy out of this mess as soon as possible "Keep an eye out on him" he said to Scott and walked out, completely forgetting about his jacket

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ethan threw the pen at the wall, frustration seeping through his body. His stupid arrogant Boss had again rejected his project which he had worked so hard for. Burning rage hissed through his body like a deadly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of unwanted violence. It was like a volcano erupting, fury seeping off him like ferocious waves. He needed a release. Something that will calm his rage...

Stiles

Ethan smiled dangerously. The pathetic omega would be the best choice to take his frustration out. He thought about Stiles and licked his lips seductively imaging his thin pale body underneath him and checked the time. Stiles would still be at work. The alpha scoffed "Who cares. It's not like he's going to get rewarded as the best employee of the year. I want you now and I'll take you" 

Ethan made an excuse to his Boss that he wasn't feeling well and left the office. He couldn't wait to get Stiles back home and have fun with him for rest of the day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott had been pacing around the store for an hour now. He was glad Happerson was out of town and would be returning late evening otherwise he wouldn't let Stiles sleep on working hours. His stomach clenched at the fact that Stiles was still sleeping. What did he do last night that he is so tired. He needed to talk to his friend about Ethan. If Derek was right then he will do anything to get Stiles away from the life he is forced to live

The door open and Scott thought someone had come to buy a painting. He walked towards the entrace only to freeze in shock "Ethan? What are you doing here?"

"Where is Stiles?" Ethan got straight to the business looking around. Scott didn't know what to say. The negative and possessive scent coming from Ethan told him something bad was going to happen "He's working" 

Ethan scoffed. He could smell Stiles's scent in the small store so he pushed past Scott and chased his omega's scent. Scott followed with a frown on his face "Hey where are you going? You cannot go back there"

Ethan ignored Scott and reached where Stiles was still sleeping. He shook his head in disgust "What a lame worker" his hand extended to wake Stiles up but froze in mid air when he saw unfamiliar jacket draped over his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY !!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Warning for non-con (nothing too graphic)

Ethan fisted his hand and slowly pulled back. One thing he was sure that the jacket didn't belong to Stiles. Then who dared enough to show any concern over his omega. He picked up the jacket looking at Scott with questioning eyes

Shit! Scott's heart nearly leaped out of his chest. By the looks on Ethan's face, he could say the jacket didn't belong to him neither he draped it over Stiles. That only meant the jacket's owner was Derek. Dread pooled in his stomach thinking what would Ethan do if he found out the truth. He quickly snatched the jacket out of Ethan's hand "It's mine!" 

Ethan stared fiercely at Scott. He sniffed concentrating on the scent. He could easily differentiate between the two scent. So that meant Scott wasn't the one who was in the house but the alpha who owned this jacket "You are lying! The scent doesn't belong to you" anger flared up again in his chest. He raised his leg and gave a vicious kick at the stool on which Stiles was sleeping

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Scott tried to help Stiles but was roughly pushed away by Ethan 

Stiles jerked awake and the first thing he felt was pain on his shoulders and side when his body hit hard on the floor. It took few seconds for him to be aware of his surroundings. His heart pounded against his ribcage when he saw his alpha standing next to him., eyes hard-rimmed and fixed, so much that it looked like his eyeballs were rusted into place "E..Ethan.. what..?" 

Ethan roughly grabbed Stiles by his collars and snarled "You lied to me! Scott wasn't the one in my house last night" 

Stiles's eyes widened in fear. How did Ethan know he was lying. He opened his mouth but no words came out. His alpha looked very angry and he could feel his body going numb. Ethan raised his hand to punch Stiles but Scott wrenched Ethan's hand away "Don't hurt him! He has done nothing wrong" he growled pushing the other alpha away from his friend "I'm warning you stay away from Stiles"

All the blood drained from Stiles's face and heart thumped erratically when Ethan lunched at Scott with a roar of pure anger "No! Ethan please don't hurt him" he scrambled up from the floor to stop his alpha but Ethan gave a hard push throwing him back on the painting boards. A hot pain shot at the back of Stiles's skull, temporary blinding his vision 

Scott tried to block the punches and kicks that rained on him but was not powerful enough. Ethan kept going like a maniac destroying the shop in process. He raised his fist and punched at the side of Scott's head and the latter went limp on the floor

Ethan walked towards Stiles and took a handful of his hair yanking it back until he was face to face "You've made me so mad. You think you can go behind my back and I wouldn't know? How many men have you slept with huh? " 

Stiles tried to process the question through his immense pain but he couldn't understand what Ethan was implying. According to him hadn't done anything wrong 

"Is that why you come here so you can present yourself as a whore?" Ethan snarled grabbing Stiles's jaw with other hand 

Stiles shook his head, tears dripping down his cheeks "That's...not true...I didn't..."

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Ethan "Today I'll show you what a true alpha can do. C'mon get up!" he ordered and started dragging Stiles who struggled to get himself free "Alpha please...I didn't do anything...please I'm sorry"

Ethan pushed Stiles into his car and slammed the door shut "I'll make sure you remember whom you belong and never desire for another alpha"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek scrunched his face in disgust when the strong scent of alcohol invaded his nostrils. The house he stepped in was unlocked, untidy and smelling garbage. A small part of Derek was glad Stiles wasn't living here anymore. He pulled out a handkerchief and placed it over his nose "Mr Stilinski! Are you in here?" he called out

A man of fifties stumbled in the hall with a bottle of liquor in hand. He drank a sip and frowned "Who... are you?" 

Derek wanted to drop a bucket of cold water on the man but he controlled himself. He had to remain calm for Stiles "I came here to talk about Stiles" 

"Stiles? What did he do?" 

"Nothing. I've heard you sold your son to an alpha" 

"So?" 

Derek glared "So? That's it? You don't feel guilty or have any shame on what you did? You sold your son!" 

John hicupped drinking another sip "None..of your business...get out" 

"Do you even know Stiles's alpha is physically abusing him" Derek tried to knock some sense but he was shocked when the man had a sadistic smile on his face "My son...is an omega..he deserves it" 

Derek caught John by his collar and growled "What kind of father are you? Tell me how much do you owe him" 

John frowned

"Tell me!" 

John freed himself "I don't owe him anymore. He pays me....for my son" 

Derek's eyes widened "What?" 

"A month later I came with money...but the alpha wanted to keep Stiles....so he's paying me instead" John laughed "Finally that boy is good ...for something" 

Derek couldn't believe. Stiles thought he was paying his father's debt but Ethan was the one who is giving money to keep Stiles with him. He clenched his fists and drove a punch to the man's face "You're a disgrace to humankind" 

Derek stormed out of the house and heard a ring "Hello...Yes who is this? Scott?" 

 

 

Scott groaned as he slowly regained his consciousness. He breathed through his clenched teeth and staggered looking around widly. On noticing the destroyed shop, flashes of what happened before came flooding in his mind "Stiles? Stiles!" 

Worry and fear filled his heart and Scott panicked. Ethan took Stiles. This was not good at all. He needed to do something. He needed to help Stiles. But how? He didn't even know where Stiles lived. No..but that doctor does. He quickly pulled his phone out and goggled Derek Hale. It took seven wrong numbers before finally he got hold on Derek 

"Dr...Dr Derek Hale is that you?" 

"Yes. Who's this?" 

"Scott" 

"Scott? How did you get my number?" 

"That's not important. Stiles is in danger. You've to help him!" Scott pleaded

Derek tightened his cell "Stiles is in danger? Why? What happened?" 

"Ethan was here...he saw your jacket on Stiles and just freaked out. He was so mad at Stiles...I tried to stop him but he was too strong. He knocked me out and took Stiles...please help him... You're the only one who knows where he stays" 

"Don't worry. I'm heading at Stiles's place now" Derek hung up and ran a hand on his face. He cursed himself again and again. How could he make stupid mistake. He should've taken his jacket back before leaving. If anything happens to Stiles, he would never be able to forgive himself "Hang on Stiles. I'm coming" 

 

 

 

Ethan roughly threw Stiles on the bed who backed away as far as possible "Please Ethan....I'm sorry.. I didn't do anything"

Ethan pulled his shirt above his head "I'll make sure you're truly sorry and this time I'm not going to use your pressure point" he jumped on the omega ripping his clothes off. The gut wrenching scream that tore from Stiles's throat shook the walls when Ethan brutally entered inside him. 

 

 

 

Derek took two steps at a time praying to God he wasn't too late. He kicked the door open and nearly threw up at the scent that still hung around the air. He took tentative steps forward "Stiles?" 

A whimper

Derek slowly pushed the door open to a room and gasped at the sight. Stiles was on the bed, naked as long agonizing sobs wracked from him. He was shaking so badly and Derek knew cold had nothing to do with it. His whole body was bruised and littered with bite marks. Every small whimpers he took, broke Derek's heart into millions pieces. He was too late. Stiles was raped.

Derek forced himself to think straight. His protective alpha DNA kicked in and the first thing he did was to grab a bedsheet and cover Stiles's abused body "Stiles...it's me...Derek. Can you hear me" 

Stiles remained still, eyes tightly clenched shut and curled himself further. Derek could tell the omega was in deep shock. He carefully placed his hand under his knees and other behind his back and gently took Stiles in his arms and realised it felt like ice. He tightened his hold when the omega struggled but then suddenly went limp "Stiles? Hey stay with me..Stiles!" 

Derek settled Stiles at the back of his car and took his place in driver's seat. He could see the terrified look on Stiles's face even in his unconscious state and it was all because of him. The omega paid for his mistake. How in the world will he tell Stiles that he was responsible for his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

STILES POV

Stiles moaned as he slowly regained his consciousness. The first thing he felt was chilled air and an immense amount of pain in his entire body

Pain was a small word to describe what Stiles was feeling right now. Every inch and hair on his body felt like it was on fire. Even his breathing was coming in short gasps. Ethan had again raped him but this time he made sure he was wide awake so he could feel each and every second. He not only hurt him physically but emotionally. He could still feel Ethan on him...inside him...ripping him apart...calling him a whore

Stiles sobbed, tears flooding like waters rushing down a river even though his mind was on static in the constant fear of his alpha. Never in his three months time with the alpha, did he see such anger in his eyes. As if on cue, footsteps echoed in the house and Stiles tensed. What if Ethan came back? He was in no shape to endure the pain all over again 

Stiles gripped the sheets below tightly and shook uncontrollably hoping Ethan would have some mercy on him. Suddenly a sheet was draped over him and that's when he realised it wasn't Ethan's scent. He was in too much pain and shock to know who was the newcomer 

"Stiles...it's me...Derek. Can you hear me?" 

Stiles tensed again. He whimpered as shame washed over him. Derek saw him in this state. How could he face the kind alpha when he himself was filthy and covered in his own blood. He clenched his eyes shut letting out another painful sob

Stiles felt hands around him and his breath hitched. He didn't want anyone touching his dirty body, escpecially Derek. He felt himself being lifted and fruitlessly tried to free himself but couldn't fight the alpha's hold. When everything started spinning around him he didn't fight against the darkness that claimed him

PRESENT

Derek parked the car near his house and turned the engine off. He looked at the backseat and saw Stiles was still unconscious. He made his way to open the back passenger door retrieving a bedsheet wrapped omega. With ease the alpha carried Stiles inside his house and towards a spare room. He gently lowered him, heart clenching when Stiles let out a pain filled wail in his sleep 

Derek ran a hand softly on Stiles's forehead hoping it would provide some comfort. What he didn't expect was to see the omega snap his eyes open 

Hand...touch...someone was touching him...no he didn't want to touched...not again....not ever again... Stiles cracked his watery eyes wide open and the hair on his body bristled. Everything was blur to him...a figure was hovering over him and it scared him even more. He tried to scream but inside of his mouth lacked moisture and a croak was all that issued from his gape when he saw it was Derek who stood close to him

Derek quickly pulled his hand back. Stiles's was releasing mass of distress and fear through his pheromones that he had to take a deep breath "Hey it's okay... Stiles it's me Derek...you're safe... can you hear me? You're safe" 

Stiles was breathing heavily as tears rolled down his eyes. He was far from safe. How could Derek say he was safe

"Please calm down Stiles"

Stiles started shaking. The panic and lack of air drove him to start gasping for air as if oxygen had been sucked around him. He rolled out of the bed and scrambled away from Derek clinging on to the bedsheet around him 

"Stiles!" Derek knelt down next to trembling omega and tried to take him in his arms. He knew Stiles probably didn't want to be touched right now but he had to calm him down before he passed out again "It's okay...calm down"

Stiles's body jerked in Derek's hold and started thrashing "No....please Ethan...no more" he begged in hoarse voice

Derek spoke as softly as he could "It's Derek. You're with me Stiles. It's me Derek" he moved a bit closer 

Stiles's eyes were wide and was still shaking but he stopped struggling as he took in Derek's strong scent. He didn't want to be near an alpha but Derek's scent was soothing him. Something told him Derek was safe and was not going to hurt him 

"That's it. You're doing so good Stiles. Keep breathing" Derek ran a hand between his shoulder blades "You're okay" he repeated

Stiles slumped against Derek's chest feeling utterly exhausted. Derek wanted to check his injuries but was afraid Stiles would panic again. Maybe he should try a different tactic. Take baby steps. Derek stayed like that for fifteen minutes before he spoke again "Stiles...do you want to eat something" 

Stiles sniffed pulling away from Derek but didn't say anything and hung his head down

Derek scrunched his face as he could still smell Ethan's scent on Stiles. First things first. Stiles needed a bath "Why don't you take a shower while I prepare something for you" 

Stiles remained silent

"I'll keep a pair of clothes here okay" Derek mustered up a small smile making sure Stiles don't think of it as an order "I'm going to leave you alone so you can go take a shower" 

Nothing

Derek sighed and left the room. He came back with a pair of his clothes and placed it on the table "I'm in the kitchen if you need anything"

Stiles looked at the clothes. He so badly wanted to cover himself but Derek was right. He needed a shower. The omega slowly walked towards the bathroom where he saw his image and threw up, body convulsing with aftermaths. When nothing was left in his stomach he stepped into the shower, warm water cascading over his bruises and soothing some of the pain he felt. Tears mixed with water as he scrubbed himself again and again. He stood under the water for atleast half an hour before stepping out

Stiles took the clean clothes in hand. They were little too big but that was obvious since Derek was a well muscled alpha. He pulled the T-shirt above his side inhaling Derek's scent. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he clutched his stomach. He could feel his body was getting hot with slight ache in his lower abdomen. Stiles's eyes widened in realisation. This couldn't be happening. Not now. He hoped he was wrong and took deep breaths and next wore his pyjamas

Stiles tiptoed outside the room in search of the alpha. He didn't know why Derek was helping him or what did he want from him. He shivered wrapping his arms around himself and walked further in the hall

"How are you feeling?" 

Stiles jumped on the voice and turned around to see Derek was making pancakes "Go..Good" he replied and saw him give a small nod and set the pancakes on the plate "Sit and eat" 

Stiles has lost his appetite. He didn't want to eat but also couldn't say no to the alpha and angry him. His actions were robotic as he stuffed one bite after another into his mouth. Derek was glad Stiles was eating, even if he saw him forcing the food in his stomach. He didn't know where to start. How was he suppose to say what happened to him was actually his fault. Derek took a deep breath. He was an alpha and he will take responsibe for his actions "I'm sorry" 

Stiles looked up from his plate, blinking confusingly and Derek swallowed hard "I came to your store this morning...you were sleeping...and were shivering so I.. I covered you with my jacket...Ethan... he misunderstood and you had to suffer.. I'm so sorry Stiles" 

Stiles stared at Derek with wide eyes. He now understood Ethan's anger and his violent behaviour. He now understood why Ethan...raped him so brutally. He dropped the fork as tears welled up in his eyes 

"You've no idea how horrible I'm feeling. I know no amount of apology will change what happened to you but I promise you Stiles, I'll make him pay for what he did to you" Derek continued "You don't have to go back to him. You are safe here. Please forgive me..I'm truly sorry" 

Stiles bit his quivering lips. Derek had brought him to his house and was helping him. He is a good alpha and he was blaming himself when it wasn't exactly his fault. He had to tell him the truth "It wasn't ...first time.. he ra....he forced himself on me" 

Derek was shocked, his inner alpha growling "What do you mean?" Stiles's heart started pounding and tears again surfaced in his eyes as figeted with the hem of his shirt "I faught the first night when he brought me home....He got very angry and hit me until I passed out. From then on whenever Ethan wants to have...sex...he uses my pressure point" the omega looked down "I always wake up in pain and my body is covered with bruises" 

Derek was having hard time processing Stiles's words. How can an alpha be so abusive to this extent. He clenched his fists, face scrunching in disgust as he tried not to loose his temper. If Ethan was here, his blood would be splattered on the wall

Stiles quickly got up from the chair when he saw how mad the alpha looked and started shaking with fear. He didn't know what was the reason but Derek's scent was overwhelming his senses. Ethan used to beat him when he got angry. Maybe this alpha will also react the same way "Please... please don't be mad...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" 

Derek was surprised at Stiles's behaviour. He moved towards him keeping one arm distance between them "Hey calm down Stiles. You've done nothing wrong. I'm not mad at you" 

Stiles wrapped his arms around himself shaking even more "I want to go...Please let me go" 

Derek frowned "Go? Where Stiles? Where will you go?" 

"I don't want to stay...I've to go" Stiles backtracked holding a hand to his chest feeling suffocated "I can't stay..."

"Stiles calm down" Derek said as softly as he could not wanting to scare the already distress omega "Why not you go rest in your room and we can talk later" 

Stiles doubled over when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach "Aaah!" he clutched his middle and whimpered 

"Stiles? Are you alright?" 

Stiles breathed heavily through his pain and looked around and found a door. He wobbled towards his freedom but Derek ran after him and caught him wrapping his arms around Stiles's waist "Stiles you're in no shape to leave!" 

Stiles began thrashing. It was happening again. He was in an alpha's clutches and there was no way out. He begged again and again but froze when Derek's hand went at the back of his neck. Before he could protest a jolt ran through his body and he went limp in Derek's arms

Derek struggled to keep hold on Stiles. He knew he shouldn't be touching the frightened omega but he had no choice. There was no way he was going to let him wander around the streets in his weak and vulnerable state. He made a decision and decided to use Stiles's pressure point. Derek pressed the point and within seconds Stiles went limp in the arms "I'm so sorry" 

Derek picked Stiles up and laid him back in the bed. He covered him with a blanket and sat down next to him "This was not how I wanted to be with you. You've to understand that I'm not going to hurt you. I'll always protect you and..."

Derek frowned leaning in closer at the sleeping omega. He sniffed to confirm his doubts and jerked back. Being an alpha he knew exactly how Stiles smelled like "Shit..your heat is near" he whispered not knowing how will he handle the omega who has endured traumatic experience like rape and now is ready for his heat. Another important question was how will 'he' control himself around Stiles's heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

The first thing Derek did was to leave the room. He had to get away from the omega's scent so he walked towards his balcony and took a deep fresh of air. Stiles's heat hadn't even begun yet it was driving him crazy. If the start was so welcoming, he couldn't imagine what would happen when Stiles actually was in his heat. His inner alpha wanted nothing more to treasure Stiles's heat and claim him as his forever but that was just wishful thinking. He shouldn't forget that he was a doctor and right now Stiles was his patient 

Derek's phone buzzed on the table and he went to pick it up. He saw there were five miss calls from Scott so he dialled back to him. Scott was angry with himself for not being able to protect his friend from yet another abuse. Derek assured him that he was going to take care of Stiles and was going to stay with him for next few days

Derek looked at the closed door and couldn't help but inhale the sweet vanilla laced scent. He tried hard not to get distracted and went to fetch his medical bag. The alpha walked in the room where Stiles was unconscious and he felt guilty for being the reason behind his forced sleep and sat down next to him "I know you'll hate me for this but I had no other choice" 

Derek checked the bruises on Stiles's arms and face, avoiding his lower section. Even if he was a doctor, he couldn't touch Stiles without his permission. His heart ached on noticing his pale skin and thin body and wondered when did the boy eat last time. He should be needing energy to go through his heat. Derek called at his hospital and asked a nurse to arrange an IV in his house

Derek studied Stiles's face. An omega's body glows beautifully when going into heat but Stiles looked like he loathed this period of his life. Derek shook his head and applied ointment on the bruises and gave a mutli vitamin injection. He was trying hard not to get distracted by the light scent of pheromones Stiles was releasing and titled his head to apply ointment on his neck

Derek's hand froze in mid air when he saw there was no claiming mark on Stiles's neck. A small smile crept on his face followed by a warm sensation that spread through his body. Though the alpha couldn't understand why Ethan didn't claim Stiles, someone who was so beautiful and adorable but he was so relieved. This meant he had a huge chance to become the boy's mate

Focus Derek! 

The doctor heard a knock and quickly got up, mentally thankful for the distraction. Derek gathered all the necessary items from the nurse and attached an IV on Stiles's arm. He sighed brushing off the bangs on the omega's forehead and faught the urge to place a kiss. He covered the boy with a light sheet and left the room. He had to wait for Stiles to wake up again so they could talk about the situation.

THREE HOURS LATER

Stiles groaned as he slowly came back to the world of living. He blinked couple of times, eyes roaming around the four walls. Taking a support from his elbow, the omega pushed himself upright and saw an IV sticking out on his arm. He looked around again and realised he was still in Derek's house. Heartbeats began racing as he remembered the alpha using his pressure point 

Stiles pulled the sheets off him and was surprised to see himself fully clothed and quite.. healthy? He could also smell the ointment on him. Other than the dull ache in his lower abdomen which he knew was due to his oncoming heat, the omega didn't feel the usual intense pain when Ethan use to have sex with him. That meant Derek hadn't touched him. Infact the alpha took care of him....just like he said

Stiles's stomach cramped in pain and he inhaled deeply trying to take as much Derek's scent to calm himself down. His eyes brimmed with tears and shame. He hated himself for feeling this way. How could he wish to be with someone after what happened to him. He hated himself for being stupid needy omega. A sob escaped from his mouth and Stiles cried letting the tears fall from his eyes

Derek decided to check on Stiles and walked towards his room. He frowned upon hearing loud sobbing sounds and slowly pushed the door open "Stiles?" he called out softly

Stiles tensed looking at Derek with tearful eyes "So.. sorry" 

"Can I come in?" 

Stiles nodded

Derek pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to Stiles who hesitated for few seconds before taking it "Thank you" 

Derek walked in and pulled a chair next to Stiles's bed "How are you feeling?" Stiles started fumbling with the IV "Good" 

"That thing is pumping much needed vitamins in you so I would suggest not to play with it" said Derek and Stiles quickly pulled his hand back as if the IV burnt him "Sorry" 

"It must be your favourite word in the dictionary" Derek smirked leaning back on the chair 

Stiles blinked innocently

"The word "sorry" You do use it a lot" 

"Sorry" 

Derek raised his eyebrows and was shocked when Stiles smiled..it was barely a twitch of lips but still the alpha felt like a winner. Oh my God...the omega knows how to smile? And how cute he looked. Derek wondered what Stiles's laugh would sound like. He smiled back preparing for the talk "We need to talk Stiles. Are you ready or would you like to rest some more" 

"I'm ready" 

Derek nodded "First of all I need to apologise for using your pressure point. I know it must have freaked you out that maybe I would also...but I won't Stiles. I will never touch you without your permission" 

Stiles stared at Derek wishing this moment wasn't a dream

"I wasn't mad at you. I was...infact am furious at Ethan but you panicked and was about to leave when..." Derek hesitated for a moment "...when your heat is near" 

Stiles hung his head down, face going red. He felt his body getting warm and tingled at the alpha's words. He could feel heat pool at the pit of his stomach and he clenched his fists taking deep breaths through his nose

"Before we get to that part, I need you to know something...the truth" 

Stiles looked up again to meet Derek's eyes

"I went to meet your father. Stiles your debt was over the next day when your father came back with money" 

Stiles frowned

"But Ethan said...he wanted to keep you and in return he would pay your father" 

Stiles's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his father was getting paid for his misery and he didn't do anything to stop. For last three months he was going through hell and his father was making money of out it. His heart clenched painfully...it hurt more than Ethan had hurt him. How can a father do this to his own son. Tears again dripped down his eyes, body shaking with force

Derek's heart broke on seeing tears in Stiles's eyes. The omega didn't deserve this. His protective instincts grew as Stiles's cries reached his ears and without thinking further he got up from the chair and took the trembling and sobbing omega in his arms

Stiles stiffened for few seconds before finally sagging in Derek's arms. Three months of assault finally broke out of him in form of tears. He sobbed into the alpha's chest unceasingly, hands clutching into shaky fists on his shirt. Derek held Stiles in silence rocking him slowly as tears soaked his chest. He wished he could take the pain away and give all the happiness Stiles deserved

Stiles stayed in Derek's embrace feeling safe and he was not sure if he was correct but he felt...wanted. Like this one kind alpha actually cared for him. When Stiles's cries were settled down to occasional sniffles, Derek pulled away but kept his arms on his shoulders "I'm sorry you had to go through all the pain but it's all over now. No one will ever hurt you again" 

Stiles shuddered "Ethan?" 

A low growl escaped from Derek "I've found that coward has left the city for few days but you don't worry about him"

Stiles looked at the alpha, his doe eyes filled with pain. Suddenly his body tensed when another cramp passed through his stomach and he shivered. Derek pulled his hands away quickly took a step back "Okay we have a situation here and we need to talk about it" 

Stiles nodded biting his lower lips hard. Derek's scent was driving him faster to his heat. He took shaky breaths and gave a small nod

Derek immediately got into doctor mode "When does your heat start? I know it differs from one omega to another so how long does it take for you?" 

Stiles's cheeks reddened as he quietly answered Derek "Every three months" 

"So you haven't gotten into heat when you were with Ethan?" 

Stiles shook his head

Derek was so happy to hear that "And are you there yet? I mean...I can smell you but it hasn't begun yet right?" 

"Maybe from tomorrow morning" said Stiles

"Okay and how long will it last?" 

"Four days" replied Stiles

"No problem. Now listen to me carefully Stiles" Derek waited until Stiles looked at him "I'm a doctor but also an alpha. I can't stay near you and risk hurting you when you're in heat. An omega's heat is special and needs to be taken care by his mate....someone who bonds with you... claims you" 

Stiles lowered his gaze in shame. Ethan never wanted to be his mate or claim him. He always said he was useless and didn't deserve a mate

"I'm going to stay at hospital for next four days" 

Stiles tired his best to hide the hurt look on his face as Derek continued "I'll leave with all the necessary items like food, water and...umm...there are things in the last drawer of that cupboard" he pointed to his left "... toys that will help you" 

Stiles's face flushed red and Derek groaned inwardly. He had the worst luck ever. Right infront of him was the most beautiful omega who was about to go in heat and all he could do was to instruct how to stay away from him "I'll leave my number. Call me if there's an emergency" 

"No..I mean you don't have to leave... this is your house ..I don't want to cause any trouble. I can go.." 

Derek held his hand out silencing the omega "You're not leaving this house. And don't get me wrong Stiles. I'm not keeping you aganist your will but you're too vulnerable to stay outside. You can't go back to Ethan or your father's house. Since Scott is hurt, he is in no shape to take care of you. My house is safe. Just stay here until you heat and then if you want...you can leave. I won't stop you. Does that sound good?" 

Stiles nodded with a small smile. Derek was being so good to him. Any other alpha in his place would have jumped on him by now but Derek was ready to leave his own house so that he could get through his heat. There was an unknown yet strong trust forming between them and he couldn't be happier "Thank you" 

"Welcome" Derek got up "I'll come back in the evening. Do you need anything specific?" Stiles blushed crimson shaking his head. When he saw Derek leave, he laid back down and inhaled the alpha's lingering scent

Derek shut the door behind and took a deep breath. It took all his willpower not to jump on the vulnerable omega. This was not how he wanted. It wasn't just lust what he felt for Stiles. He wanted win the boy's heart and trust, wanted to know him better before they take the big step. Derek heard a deep moan from inside which made him weak in his knees and he quickly pulled himself off the wooden frame and muttered "I deserve a freaking self-control medal for this"

LATE EVENING

Derek returned home with extra snacks and energy drinks for Stiles. He pushed the door open and nearly dropped the two big brown bags he was holding. His apartment was practically filled with Stiles's scent and that too very strong one. All his senses attacked him with pure need of claiming the omega in his house. Wasn't Stiles's heat suppose to start in the morning? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles laid on the bed panting heavily. There was a pain writhing up from his stomach like serpents flowing through entire body. Sweat drenched his clothes which was only a thin robe as he tightly clutched the sheets below him. He was weeping openly, devastated by the pain as tears leaks from the corner of his eyes. He didn't expect his heat to come this quickly because it usually took two days for his heat to reach at its peak

Stiles had a brief idea what might have triggered his early heat. He was in an alpha's house, laying on the alpha's bed and wearing his clothes. No wonder his mind and body was filled with raw want. Everything around him was smelling like Derek. He curled up on the soft bed as shivers shook his small frame. His erection throbbed and entrance was drenched with slick. He felt empty and in pain, yearning for an alpha... but he was so scared

Stiles had always endured his heat alone. It was never easy for him, infact the most difficult four days of his life. His father always use to lock him in his room, sometimes even without food or water where the boy usually cried himself to sleep or fell unconscious. A part of him was glad his heat never occurred when he was Ethan. He shuddered thinking about the consequences

Stiles moaned loudly when his stomach clenched painfully in an incomplete pleasure. He tried to keep his voice down but he couldn't help it. His hands crawled over his own body shamelessly touching sensitive parts and making his back arch up in need. Next to him were toys like vibrator, diltos, feather tickles and even lube to help him but nothing were working. He needed something real... someone real... Derek

Stiles's eyes shot wide open. What the hell was he thinking? Yes he was insanely attracted to the alpha but that didn't give him the right to think this way. He should be greatful that Derek not only would keep him away from Ethan but also offered a place in his house. He didn't know why the alpha was being so generous to someone like him who was nothing but weak and.... used omega 

Despite his inner refusal, Stiles inhaled. He whined into the mattress, hand stroking his length as he desperately tried not to yell Derek's name. He rolled over on his stomach hoping to add more pressure on his member and moaned at the contact. Damn this was going to be long four days. Stiles shuddered when another jolt of pain shot through his abdomen and he yelled "Derek!" 

 

"Stiles?" 

 

 

Stiles froze, body going rigid when the alpha's voice reached his ears. Derek's scent was soft, soothing and reassuring which quickly mingled with his heat-scent. A shiver worked through his body as another moan escaped from his lips. His body was acting against him, whispering him to give up, to surrender himself to the alpha, to beg Derek take him. He turned his head around and met Derek's eyes "Please..." 

 

 

Derek's mind was spinning. Stiles's heat scent was so strong that it was literally pulling him towards the closed door. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. Anger because Stiles didn't deserve to be left alone in his heat to suffer and he was frustrated with not being able to help him. He looked at the brown bags he was holding. Dammit he needed to get these to Stiles

Derek walked further and reached near Stiles's room. He heard a moan from inside and bit his lips hard. The sound was like music to his ears. Negative feelings swirled and increased inside him in rather dangerous level. He clenched his fists hard until his knuckles went white. This was wrong. He shouldn't be thinking this way. Just drop the bags and leave. Tell Stiles...

 

"Derek!" 

 

The alpha could have sworn his mind stopped working when Stiles yelled his name. Without thinking he pushed the door and heart skipped a beat at the sight infront of him. Stiles wearing only a robe was writhing, moaning and rolling his hips on the bed. His body glistened with sweat and scent perfumed the room

When Stiles turned towards him, Derek's heart ached for the boy. And then he heard the word that melted every will power of any alpha "Please..."

Despite his capability of being a good alpha and a true gentlemen Derek could feel his own erection straining against his pants. It would take only five... literally five seconds to loose his self control but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Derek crossed the distance and hovered over the needy omega "Hey it's gonna be okay. Breathe... take deep breaths" 

Stiles did as he was told and took a deep breath. He whined extending his hand towards Derek "It hurts.. hurts so bad" 

"I know...I know it hurts Stiles" Derek spoke softly "You'll be fine. I know you're strong enough to get through this" 

Stiles shook his head. His body was on fire and he needed a release. Before he could stop himself, the omega grabbed Derek's hand "Alpha please!" 

Derek pressed his lips "Stiles let go" 

"I can't...I need you.." 

Derek so badly wanted to give in but he couldn't "This is wrong Stiles. Don't make me do something we both will regret later" 

Stiles screamed in pain, hand tightening around Derek's "Help me...please" Derek placed his hand on top of Stiles and saw the boy letting out a huge sigh of relief. That's it, thought the Doctor. He could help the omega by his touches. He didn't need to go all the way through

Derek lifted Stiles's face and saw his eyes were fully dilated. His body was ragging aganist him begging to give more than his hand. The alpha let out a small growl and sat down next to writhing omega. Stiles was wearing nothing but a thin robe so he could clearly see his hardness. Trying not to think about it, he gently pulled Stiles on his lap and wrapped his arms around the small figure. His thigh immediately dampened since the omega was leaking heavily but he chose to ignore "Sshhh...I got you" 

Stiles whimpered as he pressed his nose to Derek's gland taking in as much alpha's scent. His body shook with need and he clutched his arms tightly, pressing himself closer to strong alpha

Derek started rubbing Stiles's arms and back providing some comfort, his own erection straining against his pants. He loved the way the omega reacted by arching his back, shivering in pleasure. Stiles was looking breathtakingly beautiful with sweat glistening on his face and body glowing with need. A moan escaped from his mouth and Derek lost his self control. He titled Stiles's head and pressed his lips on the slightly chapped ones, scent of vanilla invading his senses, heart pounding against his ribcage

Stiles made a sound at the back of his throat that was halfway between pleased and need. His stomach summersaulted at the sensation, pulling every nerve on fire. Derek deepened the kiss running his tongue at the bottom of Stiles's lips, biting and nibbing slightly. His hands carassed the omega's bare chest, fingers moving around the hard nubs of his chest. Stiles gasped when Derek pinched his nipple and couldn't hold himself anymore. He came with a loud moan, breathing heavily through his nose

Derek held Stiles close to him, helping him to come down from his high but then was surprised to hear omega's next words

"More.." Stiles turned around and wrapped his arms around the alpha. He was still hard and Derek could feel his bulge pressing against his stomach. He groaned in response and unconsciously pulled the boy close to him but froze next second. What was he doing? This is wrong... so wrong. He couldn't take advantage of the omega. He had to stop himself before he makes a huge mistake of his life. He gently pushed the boy away from him "No Stiles...we cannot do more than this" 

Stiles whined at the loss of contact and Derek had to calm himself with all his will. The boy was making things impossible for him. A huge part of him wanted to crawl back in the bed but he couldn't "I've to go. I can't stay here...it will cause more difficulties" Stiles cried clutching the sheets tightly. Derek's words felt like a knife to his heart "Don't...go" 

"I know leaving you here will only make things worse for you but..." Suddenly something struck Derek's mind "Stiles if you want...only if you allow.. I can use your pressure point and then leave"

Stiles closed his eyes, tears dripping down his face. Even though he was delirious, he knew Derek was right. He shouldn't force himself on the alpha. It was obvious Derek didn't want him. It hurt him even more than his heat. The omega took alpha's hand and guided it at the back of his neck "Do it" 

Derek nodded and pressed on the pressure point. His heart broke when Stiles's blurry eyes rolled at the back of his and he slumped down on the bed. He bend over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead "I'm so sorry"

FOUR DAYS LATER

Derek unlocked the door of his house mentally grateful for having an extra pair of keys. He thought Stiles's heat should have gotten over by now so it was safe to come back home. His nose filled with the omega's scent the moment he stepped in but it wasn't as strong as before. It was normal scent which put a smile on his face. He was so glad that Stiles's heat was over

Derek paused when he saw the condition of his living room. The place was spotless clean. Everything and that means...everthing sparkled like it was brought directly from the shop even though his furniture and paintings were years old

"Is it okay?" 

Derek's eyes flickered to his right where Stiles was standing with a cloth in hand and looking very nervous "What?"

"Did I clean okay?

"You cleaned my house?" Derek frowned

Stiles nodded but soon he started to panic when he saw the frown on Derek's face. He didn't seem to be satisfied with his work "Is it not good? I can do it again.. I swear I'll do it better" 

Derek shook his head "No Stiles. It's not that. The place is super clean, perfect infact but why did you do it. I didn't ask you to clean my house" 

Stiles swallowed thickly. His voice was barely a whisper when he spoke his next words "Then...then why am I here? What do you want from me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a lot for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Then why am I here? What do you want from me?"

Derek stared at Stiles for a good minute. Did the omega actually think he was brought here to do household chores? How badly had Ethan messed up his head. No one deserved to be treated like a slave. Not even omegas. He wished he could erase all the fear, pain and bad memories away from Stiles's life

First things first, Derek needed to talk to Stiles. Looking at the nervous omega, he motioned him towards the couch "Come here"

Stiles gulped down the heavy lump. God he was so scared. Did he anger the alpha? Was he going to hit him? Why was he always causing trouble? He couldn't stop the tears the leaked from the corner of his eyes "I'm sorry"

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried not to show his annoyance but it still reflected through his eyes. Stiles was behaving like a old tape recorder who was stuck on the same freaking sorry line "Will you fucking stop apologizing for nothing. You haven't done anything wrong!"

Stiles visibly flinched at the loud yell and started shaking even more. He was so stupid. Nothing but stupid omega. He wrapped his arms around himself and broke into sobs

Derek regretted yelling at Stiles when he saw the tears. He should be more careful in choosing his words. Stiles had gone through too much so first thing he needs to do is to make him feel safe. The alpha took a deep breath to calm himself down and walked towards the omega "Stiles please stop crying"

Stiles nodded immediately wiping his face. He didn't want to angry Derek anymore

"Good. Now can I touch you? Only your hand"

Stiles nodded again and Derek reached out to take his right hand. He rubbed his thumb in an attempt to sooth the omega's nervous hormones "Relax. Breathe in and out"

Stiles melted at the touch. His muscles relaxed and rising fear slowly started to leave his chest as he unconsciously squeezed the hand taking in much needed strength

Derek pulled the cloth off Stiles's other hand "How's your this hand? Is it hurting?" he asked while guiding him towards the couch

Stiles shrugged "I don't know"

"Don't know?"

"Got distracted...when... he... but it doesn't hurt anymore"

Damn you Ethan, cursed Derek mentally "We'll go to my hospital and get an X-ray on your hand. It was broken so you must be hurting"

Stiles hung his head down and remained silent. Derek sighed and tilted Stiles's head up with his hand "Look at me"

Stiles gazed into Derek's eyes as the latter spoke "I know you're hurt....in worst way possible. You did not deserve that and it's absolutely not your fault"

Tears welled up in Stiles's eyes

"I'm not asking you to just wipe out everything what happened to you but you need to be strong. Last three months of your life have passed... you hear me... It's over. You're safe here. I won't let anything happen to you"

Stiles cried

"You wanted to know why are you here right?" Derek wiped off Stiles's tears with his thumb and smiled "Because I like you"

Stiles stared at Derek

"Yes I like you... a lot actually. Since the day I met you in the store, I can't get you out of my mind" Derek pressed his lips "Then you came at my hospital and I knew something was wrong with the way Ethan treated you"

Stiles tensed at the mention of Ethan so Derek squeezed his hand in comfort "He's not here. Calm down" the alpha spoke softly "I then decided to get the bottom of the matter so I met your friend Scott and then your father. I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner but I swear to you Stiles, from now on I'll always protect you"

Stiles didn't know what to say or how to feel. Happy, sad or lucky. Was it true that Derek actually liked him or was this just a dream

"You don't have to decide now. Take your time. I know you've been through a lot and a relationship with an alpha is not what you need right now but if you're willing... we can try"

Stiles nodded but a question still bothered him at the back of his mind "If you... you like me.. why did you leave me during my heat"

"Because I didn't want to start a relationship based on lust and need. Believe me I literally died controlling myself... God you were looking so gorgeous in your heat" confessed Derek and saw Stiles blush a little "But that would have been wrong. You know that right"

Stiles nodded, understanding Derek's words. Finally he could feel a ray of hope building inside him "Thank you. I.. I don't know what to say"

"Don't say anything. Stay here with me Stiles. Consider this your place. Do whatever you like and if it doesn't work between us.. you're free to go"

Stiles gave a small smile "Thank you. Can I call Scott over here?"

"Sure. You two can hang out here just... can you please not go back to work?"

"Why?"

"Ethan is still out there and he knows where you work. I don't want to take unnecessary risk... not until this matter is settled"

Stiles was touched the alpha's protective nature "Thank you"

"Welcome. Now would you like to have lunch outside or should I order online"

Stiles smiled sheepishly, face heating a bit "I made lunch.. would you like to taste it?"

"You made lunch with one hand?" Derek frowned a little when Stiles shrugged as if he was nothing new to work even if he was in pain. Ethan never bothered to ask

"And then you cleaned everthing...again with one hand?"

Stiles nodded "Are you mad?"

Derek sighed "Yes I'm mad but not at you. Just... please don't stress yourself more okay. Focus on healing"

"Okay" Stiles replied politely "Should I serve now?"

Derek rolled his eyes "Let me help you. We'll have lunch together" Stiles gaped at the alpha. Lunch together? Ethan always use to give him left over food and sometimes he wouldn't even get to eat. Derek is nothing like Ethan. He was so kind and sweet "Thank you"

Derek raised his eyebrows "So now you've decided to switch from sorry to thankyou?"

Stiles blinked and Derek laughed lightly "Relax Stiles. I'm just kidding. After lunch we're going to hospital for your hand"

Stiles ran into the kitchen feeling giddy in stomach and smile never leaving his face

Derek sighed in relief "Well that went well"

LATE NIGHT

_"No please Ethan...stay away from me!" Stiles scrambled back until he hit the wall. Ethan smiled that send shivers down the omega's spine "You thought you could get rid of me thar easily?"_

_A kick to stomach_

_Stiles yelled_

_"You belong to me!"_

_A kick to ribs_

_Stiles screamed_

_"I'll never let anyone take you away from me!"_

_A kick on legs_

_Stiles whimpered curling into small ball_

_"YOU. ARE .MINE! ONLY MINE! I'll kill whoever tries to take you away from me!" Ethan picked Stiles up by his collar and threw him on the bed. The omega knew his nightmare had just begun when the alpha ripped his clothes off_

"NO!!" Stiles yelled "NO! NO! Don't...Ethan NO!" he thrashed under the covers, sweat glistening on his face and right hand fisting the sheet below "Please NO!" 

 

Derek was reading a book when suddenly he heard screams coming from Stiles's room. He scrunched his face and quickly threw the covers off him rushing out of his room. He gasped silently when he saw Stiles was yelling in his sleep. It didn't take long for him to know the omega was having a nightmare. Derek rushed towards the bed. He didn't want to startle Stiles so he gently brushed off the bangs on his forehead, feeling the sweat beneath his hand "Stiles. Wake up" 

"Please don't do this Ethan...let me go... it hurts!" Stiles continued in his broken voice, tears dripping from his closed eyes. Derek's heart broke on seeing him in so much pain. He nudged him little harder "Stiles you need to wake up. It's just a dream. Wake up!" he used his stern voice hoping it would snap the omega out of his nightmare

Stiles woke up with a strangled scream. He was breathing heavily, eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to pull himself together "Wh..Wha...?" he couldn't even form a word as panic started to fill his chest

Derek sat down next to Stiles and pull him close to his body "Sshh...calm down. You're okay... it's just a dream. You're safe" 

Stiles clutched Derek's shirt with one hand and buried his face under Derek's neck breathing in the strong scent. He was still shaking badly but Derek's presence was enough to pull him back to real world

Derek ran a hand between Stiles's shoulder blades "That's it. Keep breathing. You're doing so good" 

Stiles whimpered shaking his head "He was here.. he was here..I saw him.."

"No one was here Stiles. It was just a dream. You're in my house remember?"

Stiles made a gurgled sound and pressed himself further into Derek's arms "I'm... scared.. so scared"

"It's okay to be scared but I also know you're a strong person. You cannot let your past destroy your future. Fight it Stiles. Fight for yourself" 

Stiles nodded relaxing in the alpha's hold. They pulled back and Derek made Stiles drink water. He helped him lay back down and covered him with a blanket. Just when Derek was about to leave, a hand caught his wrist "Stay" Stiles pleaded in heavy voice "I don't want to be alone"

Derek just couldn't say no "Are you sure?" 

Stiles nodded "Please?" 

Derek got under the covers and immediately Stiles snuggled closer to him by wrapping his arms around his waist. The only place that felt safe for the boy. Derek kept running his hands on Stiles's back until he heard soft snores escaping from his partially opened lips. He pulled the blanket over them tucking it properly behind the boy's back "You'll get through this Stiles. You're not alone now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter on this fic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FEW DAYS LATER

"Are you sure you're alright?" Scott asked, carefully looking at his friend's reaction. It came as a surprise to him that Stiles was living with Derek. Though he could see the omega's eyes shinning with happiness and smile that came straight from his heart. Something he never saw when Stiles was with Ethan

Stiles nodded fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves "I'm fine Scott" he looked up to meet the alpha's eyes wishing he could hide the small blush that crept on his face "Derek is taking good care of me" 

Scott smiled "I can see that" he poked at Stiles's cheek who blushed deeply "I'm happy for you Stiles. You deserved this smile"

Stiles smiled back. He didn't know if he deserved this happiness but he also didn't wanted it to end. Except for Scott, all his life he had been dealing with alphas who were nothing but rude to him. First it was his father, then he was bullied at school and lastly the worst day of his life when he was forced to live with Ethan who always abused him both physically and mentally. Stiles hoped to never see the man again

"Are you coming back at work?" 

Stiles's face fell and he hung his head down "He's still out there so Derek thinks it's dangerous for me to go outside. Police are searching for him but no luck" 

Scott nodded "Maybe he's right. You're safe here" 

"I do miss work... colours have always been a part of my life. I wish.. " Stiles froze when he saw Derek standing at the main door. Derek smiled walking inside and Scott noticed he was hiding something behind his back "What do you wish for Stiles?" 

"No..Nothing. We were just talking" 

Derek brought his hands infront and smriked "About this I suppose?" Stiles gaped looking at the items in Derek's hands. The alpha was holding huge canvas prints, painting colours and brush. Scott grinned happily. Derek showed how much he truly cared about Stiles "Ah.. you guys continue. I shall leave now" he winked at Stiles and left 

"Bye Scott" said Derek and turned around to face Stiles "Hmm...looks like you didn't like my surprise. Maybe I should return..." 

"NO!" Stiles yelled reaching out to the items but pulled back his hand "I mean... I..I.." 

"Say it Stiles. You don't need to be afraid when you're with me" Derek spoke softly. Stiles thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. He took tentative steps forward and extended his hands "I want these" 

Derek smiled "They are yours" he gave the items and saw Stiles's eyes beam like a child "You really love to draw" 

Stiles nodded looking at the alpha "Thank you" 

"Welcome. I know my decision of not letting you go makes you think as a prisoner but it's for your own safety. As soon as police finds him, you're free to go anywhere you wish" 

Stiles gave a small nod "I understand"

"One more thing" said Derek "I've night shift so I won't be here tonight. Will you be alright till morning?" Stiles stiffened for few seconds. Alone? Without Derek? He didn't like the idea but he also couldn't ask the alpha to stay just because he was scared. Derek had done so much for him. It was time to show his support. It was just a matter of one night "Yeah I'll be fine" 

"Are you sure. I can ask someone to take my shift" 

Stiles shook his head biting his lower lips "Please don't worry. I'll paint something to keep myself busy" Derek nodded "Yeah that's a good idea. I'll see it in the morn.." his cell rang and he pulled it out from his pocket "Yeah.. I'll be there in fifteen minutes.. sure... bye"

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah but first I need to eat. I'm starving" Derek placed the cell on the table and went to wash his hands "Could you get the table ready?"

Stiles nodded walking towards the kitchen.

Derek asked Stiles to lock the door before he headed back to hospital. The omega sighed already missing the alpha. Maybe he should paint something for Derek, as a thank you gift. A smile crept on his face and he quickly got to work

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Stiles was busy painting when he heard a knock at the front door and frowned. Who could it be? Maybe Derek? Putting down the brush, the omega went to open the door without looking through the hole and gasped in shock when he saw the person's face "Et..Ethan?"

"Hi Stiles. Miss me?" Ethan had a sadistic grin on his face which shook Stiles's body right to the core. He tried to shut the door close but the alpha roughly pushed the frame and Stiles stumbled couple of steps back "What...are you doing here? What do you want?"

Ethan growled angrily and yelled stepping in the house "You thought you could get away from me!? Did you forget whom you belong to?" 

Stiles trembled as he backed further away from the threatening alpha "I don't.. belong to you...I know what you did.. you paid my father so.." 

Ethan laughed menacingly "YES I paid your pathetic father to keep you around so I could use some good fuck" 

Stiles clenched his fists so hard until he could feel warm blood in his palms "I hate you!" 

"So now you've become strong enough to speak against me?" Ethan taunted "Let's see if you're physically strong as well" 

Stiles's eyes widened, fear pooling at the pit of his stomach "What do you mean?" 

"You're coming with me" Ethan took a step forward and Stiles shook his head "No! Get out! I'm not going anywhere with you. Get out or else I'm calling the cops" he tried to reach his cell but Ethan moved quickly and snatched the cell from Stiles's hand "I said you're coming with me!" with that he wrapped his arms around the omega's waist 

Stiles thrashed and kicked to get free when he felt Ethan's hand on his neck "No.. let me go! Please Ethan don't do this... No!" 

Ethan grunted in frustration and gave a hard punch on Stiles's stomach who doubled over gasping for air. He threw the omega on the floor and kicked him twice "You'll never win against me! I'm an alpha. You belong to me. I've been waiting for this moment for so many days....I won't go without taking my price!" his lingering eyes travelling up and down over omega's body

Stiles whimpered shaking violently as pain blossomed through his entire body. Tears leaked from his eyes and he curled to his side. He was no match to the strong alpha and wished Derek was here to protect him. He didn't want to go back to hell with Ethan. It would be better if the alpha would just kill him right now. The omega tensed when Ethan's hand was again at the back of his neck "You are mine" the alpha's voice was brutal against the omega's ears 

Stiles closed his eyes accepting his defeat and waiting for the pressure to overtake his body but that never happened

A curse

A loud thud

A growl he had never heard before

Stiles looked up from his position to see face of the person he thought he would never see again "Derek?" 

 

 

Derek came back home to retrieve his forgotten cell. He frowned when he saw the front door was open and sounds of sttuggle reached his ears. Stiles.

Derek saw red when his eyes took the scene infront of him. Stiles on the floor...hurt and crying...Ethan towering over him...hand on his omega's neck. He closed the distance in two large steps "You bastard!" 

Derek grabbed Ethan by his collar pulling away from Stiles and gave a hard punch to his face. Ethan who was not prepared for the sudden attack, tripped and fell on the side table

Derek walked over Stiles and helped him up "Are you okay?" Stiles gave a small nod not trusting his voice. The alpha snatched his wrist in tight grip and dragged him away from the living room. The omega stumbled behind him, though he was extremely grateful to see Derek, his heart was pounding in his chest

Derek's hold on Stiles's wrist was painfully tight but the omega was too nervous and scared to say anything as he was brought to his room. The alpha released his tight hold and made him sit on the bed "Stay here" he used his stern voice

Stiles nodded biting his quivering lips as his body trembled under Derek's eyes that were consumed with rage. Derek turned around to leave before pausing "Don't come out until I say. You can cover your ears if you want" with that he left the room making sure he locked the door

Stiles didn't know why Derek asked him to cover his ears but when he heard a shrieking yell from outside, his hands flew to cover his hearing senses. Tears dripped down his eyes and body shook with fear as he wondered what was happening outside

Derek came back balling his fists which he drove straight to Ethan's jaw. Now the alpha was never a violent person, infact he was a doctor who saved lives but what Ethan did to Stiles was not acceptable. His inner alpha took control of him as he grabbed Ethan's collar and rained down his fists on him

Ethan tried to block the vicious attack on him. He yelled, screamed and even cursed the alpha. He was even successful in driving two of his own punches but soon he gave up knowing he was not going to win tonight. 

Ethan was a bloody mess when finally Derek let him go and he went limp on the floor. The alpha panted heavily through his clenched teeth "Stay away from Stiles" he got up and grabbed his cell, dailing 911 "I need an ambulance" 

Derek then called the cops and asked them to escort Ethan to hospital and then arrest him. For next ten minutes he stayed in the living room when the ambulance and cops arrived "He's dangerous. Don't let him out of your sight" 

When Ethan was gone Derek decided to check on Stiles. He drank a full glass of water and refilled it for Stiles. He pushed the door open only to frown at the sight

Stiles was huddled in a corner, eyes pinched close yet tears streamed down his face and hands tightly clutching his ears as his shivered violently. Derek quickened his steps and knelt down next to frightened omega "Stiles?" 

Stiles made no movement 

Derek placed the glass down "He's gone Stiles. The police has him and he will be locked behind the bars for long time" 

Stiles cried harder

Derek reached out to pull Stiles's hands off his ears "It's over Stiles. Everything is going to be fine" 

Stiles finally opened his eyes and Derek nodded in confirmation "I told you I'll always protect you. He's not going to bother you ever again"

Stiles threw himself at Derek and sobbed burying his face on the alpha's chest. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's body resting his chin on his head "Let it out... you're safe now.. it's all over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! This is the last chapter on this story. I want to thank allll you awesome readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. You guys are the best!!! Sorry if it feels like abrupt end but I hope you guys like it.
> 
>    
> On with the next and last chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: I'm writing smut after long time. Sorry if it's sloppy or didn't come out write. 
> 
>    
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles had quieted down ten minutes back but the weight of relief was so welcoming that the omega didn't want to let go of the alpha. Derek's arms were comforting which made him feel safe. Finally he was free. Nothing bad was going to happen to him as long as Derek was with him. He sank into his embrace, ears pressing on the steady heartbeats. Stiles inhaled the alpha's musky scent and shuddered when it went straight to his groin

Derek was still rubbing soft circles on Stiles's back. The omega deserved this freedom and he was glad finally Ethan was out of his life for good. He stiffened when Stiles inhaled and shiver in his hold so he pulled himself away from the omega

Stiles gave a small smile "Thank you for everything Derek. You saved my life" 

"I'd do it hundered times if I have to keep you safe" replied Derek suddenly feeling an urge to kiss Stiles's pink lips. But he couldn't. Not without Stiles's permission "Umm...Did he hurt you?" 

Stiles shook his head gazing into Derek's eyes. He didn't know what was he waiting for. Derek was everything he needed in an alpha so why was he holding himself back. Gulping down the nervous lump, he leaned up and softly pressed his lips against Derek's. The alpha made a surprised sound at the back of his throat and pulled away "Stiles?" 

"Take me Derek. Make me yours... only yours" Stiles said with such firm voice that Derek had to control himself from jumping on the omega. He hoped Stiles didn't want to submit himself as a payment for rescuing him "Stiles...are you sure? I mean you might be feeling overwhelmed by what happened before. I don't want to take advantage of you" 

Stiles caught Derek's hands "You're not taking advantage of me. I was scared before thinking all aphas are the same but you're not. You're different from others and I do...I do like you a lot...always have. I think.. I'm... ready. I'm giving myself to you... please alpha make me yours" 

Derek's felt his heart swell with happiness after hearing Stiles's words "You mean that?" Stiles nodded with a blush, lowering his eyes "Yes alpha"

Derek smiled pulling the omega up with him. They slowly walked towards the bed where he settled the boy on the edge "There's no pressure on you okay. If you feel uncomfortable at any point, just tell me and we'll stop" 

Stiles nodded "I understand" he met Derek's eyes and smiled "I'm ready" 

 

 

 

Stiles's breath hitched and an involuntary mewl left his mouth when Derek started to nuzzle and kiss at the side of his throat. It made him shiver with want and he stretched his neck, arching, trying to grant more access. Derek licked, nibbed and bit the soft skin enjoying the little moans coming out from the omega. He pressed up against Stiles as much as he possibly could, feeling the heat of Stiles's body seeping through his clothes to settle deep under his skin. His hand slowly roamed around Stiles's leg and inner thigh, as if trying to make him as comfortable as he could 

Stiles felt the tension and nervousness slowly leave his mind and body. Derek's touches were so soft and caring, unlike Ethan's who was nothing but rough towards him.

Derek kissed Stiles like a starving alpha, his teeth dragging over the omega's lower lip and pulling the boy back to him whenever he pulled back away for breath. Stiles's lips were swollen and bruised when Derek finally pulled away breathless and he licked them, savouring the tingle "Clothes" the alpha's tone was commanding which made Stiles go weak in his knees

Stiles reached up to open his open his shirt buttons but Derek popped them faster and his roughness sends chill to the omega's cock. Stiles pawed at Derek's shirt and comes close to ripping in his haste. The alpha's lips were back on Stiles's mouth and neck after their shirts are off "You smell so good" Derek commented rubbing his nose against Stiles neck. He just couldn't get enough of the sweet smell that was making him feel heady with lust. He lowered Stiles and climbed on top of him, slowly rubbing their erection, taking time with his ministrations

Stiles moaned loudly wriggling beneath the alpha when Derek pressed his tongue on the pluse point "Derek.. make me yours" 

Derek responded by sucking the pale skin with more force. Stiles gasped bucking his hips, fingernails digging painfully at Derek's shoulders. They grind together desperately trying to relieve overwhelming pleasure mounting between them. Stiles felt himself on edge with his underwear completely soaked when Derek rolled his nipples between his fingers and soon covered it with his sinful mouth. The omega cried out in pleasure as the alpha teased, nibbed and bit bud between his teeth "Derek!" he clutched the sheets below tightly and arched his back 

Derek moved back up and placed a soft kiss on his Stiles's lips while his right hand moved down near belt buckle "Stiles?" he called out softly, eyes silently asking permission 

"Please..." Stiles bucked his hips indicating the older man he was more than ready. He lifted his hips again and Derek pulled down his pants and underwear in one go. The alpha soon removed his own pants and threw them on the floor. His huge cock twitched when he looked at the writhing omega on the bed. Stiles's skin was flushed light pink, sweat glistening on his torso and face, neck mauled with purpling bruises and love bites with his lips kissed cherry red "Fuck.. you're so gorgeous" 

Derek couldn't hold himself anymore and gently pushed a finger into the boy who moaned, arching his back. Two more fingers soon followed and Stiles was moaning and clenching and plusing around the three in less than two minutes "Derek...I... more please" 

Derek ran a hand on Stiles's stomach and whispered soothingly "Sshhh... I got you Stiles" he then pulled his fingers earning a whine from the boy beneath and lined up at his entrance

Stiles clenched his fists on the covers and gasped loudly when Derek filled him slowly, stretching him wider than it was possible. He took a shuddering breath trying to adjust the think length that was pressing everywhere inside of him. Derek pulled back and slammed his cock again and both men groan at the contact. The feel of Stiles flexing around Derek made him dizzy so he buried his face under Stiles's neck trying to get deeper inside of the omega

Stiles trembled beneath Derek, his body convulsing from the force of the alpha's thrust. He felt heavy, full, hot and smoothered....like his whole world was narrowed down to Derek...only Derek

"Want to...claim you... make you mine" Derek's voice broke Stiles's thoughts as he continued with his hard thrusts. Stiles moaned arching his neck "Make me yours" his voice rasp and pleading

Derek growled nipping harder at the side of Stiles's neck. He opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth, breaking the skin with ease and letting out a moan as he tasted the delicious salty omega skin. Stiles gasped in pleasure that pooled deep inside his stomach and clenched hard around Derek's dick 

The alpha growled, intertwining their fingers and thrusts up to the omega forcefully. One thrust...two thrust.."Derek!" a trail of tears stained Stiles's cheeks as he came, waves of pleasure leaving him shuddering helplessly beneath Derek 

The alpha soon followed behind, hips stuttering and stabbing deep into Stiles, painting his insides with his release "Fuck Stiles" he slumped down on the omega, breathing heavily. The haze that had settled over them finally began to clear when Derek pulled away from Stiles moving to lay down next to him "Are you okay?" 

Stiles nodded still trying to catch his breath "More than okay. It was great" Derek licked the bite with his tongue and kissed softly on the slightly open skin. He pulled Stiles close to him who wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on the alpha's chest, letting himself fall asleep in his embrace

FEW DAYS LATER

They had been walking in comfortable silence for couple of minutes just enjoying each other's company. Derek interwined their fingers, occasionally running a thumb over his nuckles. He would steal a glance at Stiles's neck every few seconds where the claiming bite shown proudly. It was looking very sexy and appealing on the omega's neck and Derek bit his lips to control his smile. 

Stiles on the other hand was a different case. His smile never left his face as he was feeling extremely happy and lucky. Last night was the best night of his life. He had found his mate, his alpha who was perfect in every way. 

They sat down on a bench and watched the other passer by. There were few kids playing with their parents, some were jogging and some listening to their earphones as they did their routine walk. 

"Stiles" 

Stiles turned his head to face the alpha with a questioning look on his face 

"Are you happy?" 

Stiles's smile only widened "I am" 

"Me too. I've been waiting for this moment for so long and now that you're here...it feels like a dream. You're my mate now and I promise to keep you happy and safe forever. You'll always stay in my heart and from now on we belong to each other. What's mine is yours" 

Stiles's eyes shone with tears

"I.. I love you Stiles" 

Stiles cried

"Don't cry Stiles. You know I hate seeing tears in your eyes. It's okay if you don't feel..." 

Stiles moved forward and pressed his lips hard against Derek's. He kissed deeply before pulling back "I love you too" Derek gave a watery laugh and pulled the omega for another kiss. Stiles thought his life couldn't get any better 

"This calls for a celebration. Icecream?" Derek pointed at an icecream truck and Stiles nodded wiping his tears. He saw Derek walk towards the truck and sighed happily 

 

"Stiles?" 

 

Stiles tensed at the voice. His body started shaking with fear knowing exactly whom the voice belonged to. He hesitated for few seconds before turning to his side and felt his heart drop to his stomach 

 

"Hi Stiles" greeted the voice again and Stiles just wanted to run into Derek's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOTCHA!!! 😎😎😎
> 
> HAPPY APRIL FOOL GUYS!!! 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> Sooooo anyone believed me in the above Au notes?? 
> 
> Ha ha...I hope no one is mad for playing this teeny tiny prank!! I still have few chapters to go on this story and will continue. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment :-)))🤗🤗🤗


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a million for reading. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Hi Stiles"

Stiles thought his heart was going explode in his chest. He was so not ready to see the man again who had caused nothing but pain to him. He clenched his fists and shifted to his side trying to get as far as possible

"I know you're mad at me and my presence is disturbing you but hear me out" 

Stiles's eyes flickered to where Derek was buying icecream for them and back to the man. He pressed his lips wanting to get over with this as soon as possible "What do you want Dad"

John took a step forward extending his hand towards Stiles "Son..."

Stiles flinched taking a step back "Please don't come near me" he rubbed and interwined his fingers, trying to calm himself down

John raised his hand in surrender "Don't be scared of me Stiles. I'm your father"

 

"A father who sold his only son for money"

 

Stiles turned around and saw Derek walk towards them, glaring at his father. He relaxed a bit when his alpha came and stood protectively next to him "What are you doing here?"

John ignored Derek and looked at his son "Stiles I need to talk to you...alone" he glared at the alpha who threw the icecream on the ground and wrapped his arms around his mate "No! You'll not talk to him"

"He is my son! You cannot ask him to stay away from me" John argued back and Derek scoffed "Isn't it a bit late to realise that he is your son?"

John again ignored Derek "Stiles please listen to me I made a mistake that night...I didn't know Ethan was going to abuse you and..."

Stiles tensed at Ethan's name and he pressed himself further into Derek's side. Why did his father mention Ethan's name. It only brought horrific memories making him shudder with fear. He let out a small whimper which didn't go unnoticed by his alpha

Derek growled angrily looking at John "Leave" he gritted his teeth unconsciously tightening his hold on Stiles who shut his eyes, biting his lips

"Who the hell are you to make decisions for him? Let go of my son! You're hurting him" John sneered

Derek looked to his side and saw the pained look on Stiles's face. He immediately pulled back "I'm sorry"

Stiles quickly caught his hand "No Derek... you didn't hurt me. I'm fine"

"Son don't listen to him.. he's manipulating you and...."

Stiles held his hand up stopping his father "Don't say anything against my mate"

John raised his eyebrows "Your mate?" Stiles nodded arching his neck, showing his claimed mark proudly "I'm Derek's mate and he is mine. So whatever my alpha decides for me...I'm going to listen to him. Please go" tears leaked from his eyes "I don't want to talk to you"

When Stiles sniffed beside him, Derek squeezed his hand in comfort "...what you did to me.. I don't think I can forgive you...I cannot forget... you have no idea what he did to me.. so please leave"

"But.."

Derek narrowed his eyes in anger "Leave!"

"Fine" John sighed and spoke in heavy voice "but believe me I'm very sorry. I love you son. Stiles I'm really sorry" with that he left

"Stiles are you okay?"

Stiles cried openly and jumped into Derek's embrace who didn't hesitate to hug the boy tightly "Ssshh.. it's okay... you're safe. He's gone Stiles"

"He is my father... then why did he... why?" Stiles sobbed wetting the alpha's shirt with his tears. Derek's heart broke on seeing his mate in pain "I don't know Stiles but he'll not cause any pain to you ever again. You're the strongest person I know. You've overcome your fears and insecurities. Don't let him destroy your happiness"

Stiles nodded pulling back "Sorry... he ruined our celebration" Derek wiped the tears with both hands and placed a kiss on his forehead "Nothing is ruined my beautiful omega. We can still have that icecream"

"I'd love to"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

TWO DAYS LATER

Derek pulled Stiles to him cupping his face gently with one hand. He leaned and pressed his lips, kissing the boy softly. The omega smiled into the kiss, clutching Derek's front shirt to pull him close. The alpha proceeded to leave feather like kisses, moving down to his jaw and finally reaching at mark. He kissed the tender area at the base of his neck

Stiles's body went rigid as euphoric warmth blossomed within him. He was breathless as Derek kept showering him with kisses, each with it's own flicker of warmth. Derek drew back studying his omega's flushed face and smiled when Stiles blushed under his scrunity "I.. I really have to go"

Derek pecked Stiles's lips "But I can't get enough of you" Stiles felt a smouldering heat built deep inside him "I'm all yours Derek but I've to get back to work and you too are also getting late"

Derek pouted "Fine! You can go but I'm coming to pick you in evening okay"

"I'll be waiting right here" Stiles reached out to give a kiss "Bye" he opened the door of the car and let himself out

"Stiles!"

Stiles leaned down "Yeah?"

Derek threw a flying kiss "I love you"

Stiles smiled catching the kiss with his palm "I love you too"

LATER

It was evening when Stiles had finished his painting. It was still wet so he placed the board in the store room and decided to head back home. He pulled his cell and dialled Derek's number "Hi"

"Hey Stiles. Are you done?"

"Yeah. That's why I called...you said you would come pick me"

Derek placed the cell between his shoulder and neck and snapped his gloves "I'm so sorry Stiles. We had an emergency accident case. I need to perform a surgery so I won't be able to pick you"

"Oh" Stiles tried not to show disappointment "It's okay.. I'll take a cab"

"Why don't you ask Scott to drop you"

"Not possible. He had a date so he took an early leave"

"I'm really sorry"

"You don't need to apologise Derek. I can understand. I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then message me when you reach home. I'm in the theatre so I won't be able to receive any calls"

"Okay. Bye. I'll wait for you" Stiles hung up the call and walked outside to take a cab. He waited for ten minutes but couldn't find any cab so he decided to walk across the street towards the main road. He pocketed his hands as he headed forward only to stop by two men who blocked his path "Hey cutie. Are you free tonight"

Stiles glared at the two men who were obviously alphas and moved to his side to walk pass them. One of the alpha got angry and caught his arm. The omega winced at the tight grip and tried to get himself free "Let go of me!"

"What's the rush sweetheart" the guy inhaled Stiles's scent and sighed in content "Damn you smell incredible. Wonder how you must feel in heat"

Stiles struggled against the tight hold "I said let go!" he heard the second alpha laugh loudly "Oooh you're a feisty one. It will be so much fun breaking you" he came too close to Stiles's liking and caught his other arm "You're coming with us"

"NO!" Stiles thrashed when the two alphas started to drag him to their car. His heart was hammering in his chest and he yelled out for help "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

"No one is going to help you" said the first alpha who opened the back door of his car. Stiles thought he was going to faint with fear when he heard a loud yell

 

"LEAVE THE BOY ALONE!"

 

 

Stiles turned towards the voice and relief cursed through his entire body even if he didn't exactly expect to see the person. But right now he was desperate. He didn't want to get kidnapped and raped again... not again. He looked at the man with pleading eyes and shouted "Dad! Please help"

 

John came running towards Stiles "Let him go!" he growled at the two men

"He's ours! Get out of our way old man or you'll regret it" said the second alpha

"He is my you son of a bitch! If you don't let him go in one minute then..." John pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed at the two men "I'll not hesitate to pull the trigger if you think you can hurt my son. Now leave!"

Stiles was abruptly pushed forward into his father's arms as the two men hurriedly got inside the car and pressed hard on the gas pedal

John held Stiles tightly, wrapping an arm around his back while other went to caress his hair. He could feel his son shaking so he spoke softly "It's alright now Stiles. They are gone"

Stiles closed his eyes and hugged John. He was so grateful that his father was here to save him. His heart was still pounded in his chest, fearing what would have happened if the two men had taken him away. Tears welled up in his eyes thinking about the consequences "Da..Dad"

"I'm here son. I'm right here" replied John rubbing Stiles's back "C'mon let's get you to your home"

DEREK'S HOUSE

Derek swallowed the worry that was heightening in his chest as he quickened his steps towards his apartment. He called Stiles several times when he didn't get any mesaages from the omega telling him that he had reached home. His alpha instincts were on fire that just wanted to see his omega safe. He pushed the door open "Stiles! Stiles? Are you in here?"

Stiles walked in the living room "Derek? You're home early"

The first thing Derek did was to hug Stiles tightly "Oh thank god you're alright"

Stiles smiled wrapping his arms around his mate waist "I'm fine Derek" he said quietly

"Why didn't you text me that you got home. I was so worried for you"

Stiles pulled back and Derek saw how his mate's face fell "Did something happen?" Before the omega could answer, John came in the living room "Everything is fine Derek. I made sure of that"

Derek was shocked seeing John in his house "What are you doing here? Get out!" Stiles caught Derek's hands "No Derek.. Dad saved me today"

"Saved you? From what?"

Stiles then explained what happened to him when he was looking for a cab "My cell must have fallen down when they were pushing me inside the car. If Dad hadn't come today then.. " he gulped down the heavy lump looking at Derek with tearful eyes. The alpha wrapped his arms around Stiles "I'm so glad you're okay" he looked at John "You've a gun?"

"I like keeping one around"

Derek didn't like the answer but he couldn't think about it right now. He gave a nod "Thank you"

"He's my son Derek. I know I've made a huge mistake before that cannot be erased. But give me a chance. I'll prove it you that I've changed. I need to correct my mistakes" said John and Stiles looked at Derek who didn't know what to say. Should he trust the man? The apology does seem real but something still felt...wrong "Give us some time. We'll think about it"

"Fair enough. I'll leave now but I'll be waiting for your call Stiles" John smiled and walked out of the house. When he stepped his foot out, an evil grin plastered on his face ' _Everything went according to my plan. I know you'll call me Stiles and that will be the last mistake you make in your life'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Sorry for long wait. I'm back with next chapter on this fic. Thank you so much for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Ps : Smut ahead :-)

John picked up his cell to check whether Stiles had called or even texted him but got the same response he had been getting for last two days. Stiles hadn't contacted him ever since he 'fake' saved him and did all the melo drama to make him believe he had changed and become a good father. John threw the phone to his side and huffed in frustration.

John gritted his teeth thinking about the opportunity he lost when Stiles was right infront of him. It would have been so easy to take him away without anyone noticing escpecially when his alpha wasn't there to protect him. But he couldn't. Not until... He had staged the whole fake harassment only to impress Derek so he would allow him back in their lives. He had also forced himself to stop drinking so they would believe his lie. 

John felt anxious and angry at the same time. If he failed to bring Stiles then the consequences wouldn't be good for him. Maybe he should try another way of getting their attention. John's mind was already planning his next move when the cell vibrated. An evil grin formed on his face when he read the caller's name. The man cleared his throat to sound himself as sad as possible and swiped on the green icon "Stiles? Is that you son?" 

 

 

 

Derek pressed the bell for third time and frowned when Stiles didn't open the main door. He knew his omega was at home as they talked before he left hospital then why wasn't he answering the door. He even tried calling him but it went to his voice mail. He was now worried for his mate. Did something happened to him? Was he alright?

Remembering he had an extra key, Derek pulled it put from his wallet and rushed inside "Stiles?" he immediately scrunched his nose when a burning smell hit him with full force "Stiles!"

Derek feared the house might be on fire and he ran further inside "Stiles?" 

The alpha halted his speeding steps and frowned when he reached in the kitchen. Stiles was standing near the stove with his eyes glued at the wall infront of him. Whatever he was cooking had burnt into crisp, leaving smoke into the air. Derek coughed and rushed to turn off the stove "Stiles what are you doing?" 

Stiles blinked, finally snapping back into real world. His eyes widened at the mess he had made "Oh my God!" he started coughing as he picked up the burnt pan and placed it under running water "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry Derek" 

Derek turned off the water and took Stiles by his arm "Are you okay?" The omega nodded as his head bowed down in shame "I'm sorry" 

"Let's sit in the hall and talk" Derek gave a small push at Stiles's back and made him sit on the couch. The alpha sat next to him, studying his mate's face "What happened back there? What were you thinking so badly of that you didn't hear the door bell or pick up my calls?" 

Stiies narrowed his brows "You called?" 

"Yes and I rang the door bell like more than three times. What's going on Stiles?" Derek asked softly but couldn't hide the worry in his voice

Stiles looked up to meet Derek's eyes "I was thinking... about D..Dad"

Derek let out a tired sigh "I kinda guessed. For last two days.. your scent has changed.. I can sense you're worried

Stiles nodded pressing his lips

"What do you want to do?" Derek asked and Stiles shrugged "I don't think I can trust him... but he's my father and I don't want to abandon him... like he did to me"

Derek took Stiles's hand in his rubbing a thumb back and forth "I can understand. I would be lying if I myself wasn't thinking about him" 

"You were?" 

Derek nodded "Yeah but just like you said... I don't trust the man and.. " he exhaled deeply "How about we start slow" 

"Slow?" 

"Call your Dad for dinner tomorrow night. Don't make it a habit though... ah.. you can meet him in public places.. like at your work or here"

"Are you serious?"

"He's your father Stiles besides doesn't everyone deserve a second chance"

Stiles smiled "Thank you"

Derek leaned in to press a soft kiss on Stiles's lips "I want you to be happy. You're my mate and I love you so much that I can't see you sad" 

Stiles laid his head on Derek's chest wrapping his arms around his mate's waist "I'm the luckiest omega in this world" 

Derek chuckled "How about I take my luckiest omega for dinner since you..you know..." he pointed at the kitchen and Stiles looked up "I'm sorry" 

"Don't be. Call your Dad and arrange for dinner tommorow night" Derek kissed Stiles's forehead "I'll go freshen up"

Stiles dialled his father's number feelings a bit nervous "Dad" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For next three months John frequently visited Stiles. Though his visits were limited to his work place and at Derek's house, the man was more than happy with the progress of his plan. It was just matter of few days when he could finally drop his 'good father' act and earn the money of his life as well as get rid of his weak and pathetic omega son. It was a win win situation for him and he couldn't wait for the final showdown. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles gave the final strokes to his picture and smiled. His life was perfect. Everything around him seemed like a dream. Something he always wanted in his life. He had a very sweet and caring alpha who would do anything to see him happy. Derek had not only freed him from Ethan's abusive relationship but also accepted him as his mate. He also had a best friend, Scott with whom he could share all his secrets and lastly his father who looked like he genuinely cared for him 

Stiles was about to get up from his stool when a cramp hit his stomach. He wrapped an arm around his side and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. A small blush crept on his face knowing exactly what the cramp meant. His heat was near. Last three months had been the most wonderful days of his life and now he was looking forward to spend his heat with his alpha. He quickly excused himself, requesting a week leave to his Boss. Scott grinned scenting the first stages of heat from his friend and wished him good luck. Stiles blushed and raced back to his house

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek caught Stiles's wrists and pinned them above his head as he covered the omega's hot writhing body with his. He leaned down to lick the shell of Stiles's ear "You're driving me crazy with your scent" his voice unusually husky

Stiles blushed wrapping his arms around his mate, hiding his face in the crook of his neck "You smell too good my alpha" he mumbled blushing harder

Derek moved off Stiles, hands tugging at his waist as he easily flipped him onto his stomach "On your knees" he commanded and the omega's back arched, his ass in the air displaying himself for his alpha. He could only manage to make a strangled gasp as Derek's cock pressed into him. 

Derek sheathed himself fully to the hilt. He paused, groaning, fingers gripping Stiles's hips so tightly that they wound surely leave bruises, before he pulled back almost entirely. Stiles whined at the loss but next second he screamed in pleasure as Derek slammed back into him with full force

Derek soon fell into a steady rhythm, rocking deep into Stiles who pushed back to meet his powerful thrusts. His face was pressed against the mattress, saliva drooling out of the corner of his mouth but he didn't care, not with the magnificent thickness pounding into him and Derek's hot presence looming over him

Suddenly Stiles found himself swiftly flipped over with Derek's cock still inside him as he landed on his back with a small gasp. They were face to face, both breathing heavily. Derek kissed him, deep and passionate as he resumed his thrusts. The alpha could feel the base of his cock swell indicating the beginning of his knot "Stiles" 

Stiles whimpered at the stretch holding Derek for his dear life "P..Please" his voice strained as the alpha fucked him gently and deeper, grinding his knot aganist Stiles's greedy hole. Derek leaned down to bite their mate mark

Stiles's body jerked. He was full...too full with pain and pleasure that he came with a shout of Derek's name on his lips. Derek pushed his bulbous knot through his tightening hole as he unloaded himself with a loud groan. His balls were tight and he twitched as he came again and again. When he was finished, his jaw loosened on Stiles's neck and he pulled back up to see his hardwork. The mark was wonderfully red and puffy on the omega's neck who was still blissed out. They both took deep breaths, luxuriating on their combined scents

Derek placed a soft kiss on Stiles's lips "I love you" he laughed lightly on hearing sluggish response "I lo..love you too" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surrounded by the four white walls there was nothing else to do but stare at them. To look at the paint that had started to chip off as the time passed or gouged by other prisoners. Right in the middle sat on the floor, a man gritting his teeth and clenching his fists so hard that it drew blood. The only relief he felt was the fact that finally he was going to get back his freedom along with the one person who belonged to him and only him "Get ready Stiles. I'm coming soon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles woke up to sun streaming down through his bedroom window. He slowly pried his eyes half open with one hand patting to the other side of the bed. He almost fell back asleep but something woke him with a sudden start and he shot up in the bed, looking over at the empty space beside him. Where was Derek? He checked the time to see whether he had overslept but it was barely seven in the morning. The omega sighed thinking maybe his alpha must have gotten a call from the hospital and had to leave

Stiles plopped back on the bed already missing his mate. He didn't like waking up without the alpha's presence next to him but he also couldn't complain. Derek was a doctor. He took his job very seriously and Stiles loved and admired this quality. The alarm went off catching his attention and he reached out to shut it when his eyes fell on a small note that was kept on top of the clock with his name _Stiles_  wriiten on it. He picked the note and read

_'Good morning love_

_I've a surprise planned for you. Get ready and meet me at Flamingo Park in half an hour. I've already picked out clothes for you. Come soon :-)_

_Love and kisses_

_Derek❤😗❤_

Stiles felt a blush creeping up to his face. So Derek hadn't gone to hospital but planning a surprise for him? He bit his lips. Was it possible his alpha remembered the date. He smiled and quickly got out of the bed, not wanting to keep his alpha waiting for long. The omega got ready wearing Derek's picked out outfit and brushed his hair looking nicely presentable

The ride to the park was blur to Stiles as he was feeling very excited about the surprise. He hurriedly got out of the cab and paid extra cash to the driver. His eyes immediately started searching for his mate and smiled broadly when he saw Derek leaning aganist a tree waving a hi at him

Stiles literally ran towards him almost toppling over the older man "Sorry" he straightened himself "Hi"

Derek caught the omega and smiled leaning in for a kiss "You're looking very cute" he saw Stiles blush at the compliment and extended his hand "Ready for surprise?"

"Why? I mean...I'm not complaining but..." 

"You'll soon know. Shall we?" Derek gestured towards his hand

Stiles nodded taking Derek's hand. Though he was curious about the surprise, he let himself be pulled by his alpha. His question was answered when they reached a yard in the park that was full of hot air balloons. People were milling about, climbing in and out and some were starting to lift off. Derek led Stiles to one balloon that was sky blue in colour and outside painted with red rose petals.

The man standing next to the balloon opened the little door and helped Derek and Stiles climb abroad "Now you do remember what I taught you about the controls?" asked the man. Derek nodded and reached up wrapping his hand around the bar at the bottom of the torch "Got it"

Stiles was breathless and amazed, barely able to hold back his happy tears when the balloon slowly lifted from the ground. Derek let go of the bar when they reached high enough and wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist "It's a beautiful view"

Stiles turned around to face Derek with giddy smile on his face "It's amazing. Thank you Derek"

"Happy three month anniversary" Derek leaned in and pressed his lips over Stiles's who responded happily "You remembered?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's the best three months of my life" Derek ran a thumb on Stiles's jaw and repeated "Best three months"

Stiles blinked back his tears "I love you"

"I love you too"

FEW DAYS LATER

John picked up his ringing phone and clicked on the green button "Hello"

"It's time"

John straightened himself at the voice "Really? Is he out?"

"Will be tonight"

"Finally! I'm fed up of playing this good father act"

"Do your last part as planned and you'll get your payment as decided"

"Don't worry. Tonight Stiles will be delivered to you as promised" John grinned evily and hung up the call. He then started thinking of an excuse so Stiles would come and meet him. The man smirked as an idea crossed his mind and dialled Stiles's number

OTHER SIDE

"Why do you smell different?" Scott sniffed leaning over Stiles when they were having lunch break. The omega gave a light push at his alpha friend "It's nothing Scott. Let's order" he tried to hide the blush that slowly crept on his face

Scott raised his eyebrows "Why are you blushing?"

"Am not" Stiles hid his face behind the menu card, hoping his friend would drop the topic. Scott frowned a little. He knew Stiles was hiding something because his friend was a terrible liar. He decided to order their lunch and then ask him again

"I'll have two cheese burgers and extra fries" Stiles closed the card and saw Scott's mouth hung open in shock "What?"

"You ordered for two people"

"Ah.. yeah?"

Scott had a 'explain please' expression on his face

"I'm just hungry" Stiles shrugged with an awkward smile

"Okaaay" Scott eyed his friend carefully before giving his order. Something was definitely going on with Stiles. His doubt confirmed when he ordered beer for both of them and the omega nearly yelled "NO!"

"Stiles what's the matter with you?"

Stiles scratched at the back of his head, chewing his lips nervously "Nothing...umm.. I just don't want to drink beer"

"But why? Beer is always your favourite drink with burger"

Stiles took a deep breath and slowly lowered a hand over his stomach "It's not good for..."

Scott looked confusingly at the omega "Not good for whom?"

"The baby" whispered Stiles looking up at his best friend who's eyes widened at the news "WHAT!?"

Stiles nodded as he blushed crimson "I'm pregnant Scott"

Scott jumped out of his chair and engulfed Stiles in a bone crushing hug "Oh my God! Congratulations. I'm so happy for you"

"Hey.." Stiles laughed "Take it easy"

"Oops! Yeah.. sorry"

"It's okay and Thank you"

"Have you told Derek about this good news?"

Stiles shook his head "I just found out two days back. Derek... he's been really busy with the hospital work. I haven't gotten chance to talk to him"

Scott rubbed Stiles's back "Don't worry. He's going to be so happy"

Stiles nodded "I know. I even brought those little new born T-shirts.. umm.. one blue and one pink since I don't know if it's a boy or girl" he blushed again feeling extremely excited "I have kept the T-shirts in his closet.. wanted to surprise him"

"Awww...that's so cute Stiles. I'm really happy for you"

Stiles's cell rang breaking their conversation. He picked up to see ut was his father calling "Hello.. Hi Dad. Oh... your place? I don't know... yeah okay.. I'll be there at eight"

"What happened?"

"Dad's going on a small trip with his friends for a month. He wants to meet me for dinner" 

"I thought you didn't go to your Dad's place anymore"

Stiles nodded "Derek doesn't like it but Dad said he hasn't packed yet and his flight is at ten so he wants me to come and help"

Scott pressed his lips. He didn't know why but something felt off about the whole thing "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah... I mean it's Dad right. He's changed after all. Besides I'll be back in an hour"

"Yeah...Okay then" Scott smiled a bit, still not convinced at Stiles's words

"I'll call Derek and inform him tell him that I'm going at Dad's place" Stiles dialled Derek's number but it went to voice mail so he decided to leave a message.

LATER

Derek removed his gloves and threw them into dustbin "Good job doctors" he praised his co-workers "Clean the extra blood and shift the patient in ICU"

Derek went grab his cell from his cabin and saw a miss call from Stiles. He then noticed a message and clicked on the icon

_'Dad's going on a trip for a month with his friends. Wants me to come over for dinner and help with packing. I know you don't like me going over at Dad's but just one time... please? I'll be back before ten. See you soon._

_Love you_

_Ps : I've a surprise for you 😗❤😗_

Derek sighed. Stiles was right. He still didn't trust his father but he also didn't want to sound like a dominant alpha who forces his thoughts on his mate. Maybe he was worrying for nothing. It was nine o'clock so Stiles was probably returning back home. He wondered what surprise was his omega talking about when his cell rang "Hello?" 

"Did Stiles return back home?" 

Derek narrowed his brows "Scott?" 

"Please Derek tell me Stiles is back home" 

"No... I'm still at hospital. Why? What's going on?" 

"Shit!" cursed Scott "Stiles is not picking up his cell, neither is his father"

"So? I mean... Stiles has gone for dinner at his father's house" 

"I know that but..." 

"But what?" 

"Derek... he broke out of prison" 

"Who?" Derek's heart hammered in his chest. He prayed what he was thinking wouldn't be true

"Ethan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so so much for reading this fic. On with the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

TWO HOURS EARLIER

Stiles stood at the doorstep of his old house feeling anxious. He tried to push away all the painful memories he had endured in this house. The days he had to spend with his father when he got drunk and use to hit him. All those times when he would be locked up in his own room during his heat or when his father would verbally abuse him, calling him weak and useless

Stiles shuddered thinking about his past and bit his lips. Derek was right to keep him away from his house. He knew the surroundings will bring nothing but pain to him. This was a bad idea. He couldn't do this. He still have the courage to step inside the house which was more like prison for him

Stiles's hand unconsciously went to his mid section. He knew it was way too early but he didn't want any negative energy around his pup. Feeling protective towards his unborn child, the omega decided to leave. He had just turned his back when suddenly the door sprang open "Stiles? I thought I smelled you" said John with a smile

Stiles forced a smile as he faught against the incoming panic. He didn't know why but something seemed wrong, like something bad was going to happen. It didn't help his raging nerves when John engulfed him in a big hug "It's so good to see you son"

Closing his eyes Stiles took a deep breath and focused on his present. He had to be strong. Things were changed. His father was changed. The one hugging him was not the same person who use to yell and beat him. This man cared for him and will not do any harm to him or his baby. Stiles raised his hands and hugged his father back "It's good to see you too Dad" 

John made a annoying face but faked a smile when he pulled back "Come in. I've got the dinner ready but I still got plenty to pack" 

"Yeah. Thanks Dad" Stiles stepped in the house. John made sure to leave the door slightly open and that's when he noticed something odd about his son. He sniffed, eyes going wide as he realised the source of the scent. Damn if he was right... Stiles was most probably carrying a life inside him. He wanted to scrunch his face in disgust but held himself back. Why should he care? His main motive behind arranging this fake dinner was to get Stiles to his previous owner. And it didn't concern him what the owner decided to do with Stiles or his child 

Stiles relaxed when he started helping John with the packing. He was worrying for no reason. They had dinner around eight and then Stiles helped his father with the dishes, all the while having causal conversation. It was around nine when Stiles decided to head back home "Dad I gotta go now. Derek said he would be back before ten" 

John tensed. It was time to play his real part. He smiled and gestured towards the fridge "What's the hurry son? Stay for some icecream" 

"I'd love to but it's getting late. I should go" Stiles moved to give a hug to his father who stopped him by pressing a firm hand on his chest "I asked you nicely didn't I? Just stay for half an hour" 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the sudden change in his father's voice "Dad..." 

John's cell vibrated and he read the message. A evil smirk formed on his face as he dropped his good father act and roughly grabbed Stiles's arm "You are not going anywhere"

"Dad?" Stiles's eyes widened as he tried to jerk his hand back but John only tightened his hold, nails digging painfully on his son's arm "I said you're not going anywhere" 

"Da..Dad what are you doing?" Stiles's whole body shook, bones rattling in the constant fear. His heart was hammering in his chest as he feebly tried to pull his hand back "Let go.. Dad please let go.. you're hurting me" 

John grabbed Stiles's both arms and pulled him close "You've always been so naive son. You fell so easily into my trap" 

"Trap?" 

John released Stiles and pushed him "Yes trap! You really thoughts I changed myself for you? You? Hah!" he laughed mockingly "I hated you all my life and will hate you till the last day of my life" 

Stiles's eyes shone with tears and he shook his head "No.. no it can't be true. You said you were sorry... that .. that you changed... you cared for me" 

"I lied" John said the words so casually that it felt like a slap to Stiles "By the way I'm a good actor right?" he winked at his son 

"I hate you!" Stiles felt disgusted at his father. He bit his quivering lips and tried to walk pass the man who blocked his way "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you!" 

John laughed menacingly "Don't you wanna meet the guest of honour for today" 

Stiles frowned "What?" 

"The one and only..." John moved to his side to clear Stiles's view who's legs nearly gave out on seeing a man enter the house 

"Ethan Branworth" John finished with a huge victory smile

"No" Stiles whispered in disbelief. It cannot be true. This had to be a dream...more like a nightmare. Ethan cannot be here. His vision started to blur since he could barely breath, feeling terrified of the man standing infront of him. He took a step back only to get hit by his father's body. Tears were steaming down his face as he shook violently. His hands fumbled to take out his phone so he could call Derek but John snatched the device and stamped on it, crushing Stiles's only hope of getting any help

Ethan walked towards Stiles and stood right infront of him. He cupped the omega's chin and smiled "Hello my little omega. Did you miss me?" 

Stiles shuddered at the unwanted touch and tried moved his head but Ethan dugged his fingers on the skin to keep him in place "Did you forget our rules? Look at me when I talk to you" 

Stiles whimpered closing his eyes. He desperately tried to block the man's words and concentrated on breathing since he was only one step away from having a massive panic attack "Please let.. me go" 

Stiles yelped as he got thrown forward by the alpha. He tried to catch himself before he could hit the floor but he didn't see the edge if the table which connected hard with his cheek. He cried out in pain and went on his knees, hand clutching his bruised cheek which had a deep cut and was now bleeding. He looked at his father and pleaded "Dad please help me!" 

John scoffed crossing his arms "Just get this weak thing out of my house and if possible make sure I don't see his face ever again" 

Stiles felt his heart broke into million pieces. He couldn't understand what had he done to deserve a father like John. He crawled back in fear when Ethan began to walk towards him "It's time to go home Stiles" 

"No! I won't go anywhere with you!" Stiles stumbled up to his feet and made a mad dash towards the door. Ethan was quick as a cat and grabbed Stiles by his waist who started thrashing "Let me go!" 

"Night Night my sweet little omega" Ethan whispered near Stiles's ears as his hand reached at the base of his neck

Stiles's whole body trembled and breathing grew heavier "No please No! Ethan don't do th.." 

Ethan pressed hard at the pressure point on Stiles's neck and within seconds the omega was limp in his arms. He smiled placing a kiss on his bare neck "This is going to be so much fun" 

Ethan picked up the now unconscious omega in his arms, tightening his hold possessively and looked at John "Your payment has been made. Get out of this city as soon as you can. From now on you're on your own" 

John nodded and smriked "My bags are already packed" Ethan turned around and left with his earned price. He placed the omega in the back seat of his car and slammed the door shut. Getting in the front, Ethan's eyes hardened as he pressed on the gas pedal dissapering into the darkness of the night

PRESENT

"Ethan"

All the colour drained from Derek's face and he shook his head "No no no there has to be some kind of mistake. Ethan can't get out. He's in jail!" 

"He broke out Derek. I'm really worried for Stiles. He isn't picking up his phone" 

"I'm going home. Maybe he ran out of battery and is safe at home" Derek said hoping his words were true

"I'll meet you in fifteen minutes" Scott hung up and Derek ran out of the hospital. He tried to dial Stiles many times but it was unreachable. Dread pooled in his stomach and mind started forming all sorts of negative thoughts "Please be at home. Please Stiles be at home" 

Derek pushed the door open and looked around frantically "Stiles! Stiles where are you?" he quickly checked all the rooms, kitchen and bathroom but couldn't find his mate. Eyes filled with satly water and heart thumped wildly in his chest "Stiles" 

Derek rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Maybe he was thinking too much. Maybe Stiles had gone out to get some groceries or maybe he just went out for a walk. He will be back soon. He has to be back soon. The alpha started pacing all the while trying to get hold on Stiles's number

Derek threw his phone on the couch feeling extremely frustrated and nervous at the same time. He went into the kitchen and drank a full glass of water spilling some if it on his clothes as his hands were shaking badly "Shit" he cursed looking down at his wet shirt

Derek went to change his shirt and opened the cupboard. For few seconds the alpha forgot how tense he was when his eyes fell on the two small size of clothing that were neatly folded and kept on top of his shirts. He took the two pink and blue T-shirts with confusion blooming in his mind. A small smile played on his lips because what he was holding was beyond cute. But who put them in his cupboard and why? 

"Derek? Are you in there?" 

Derek heard footsteps and saw Scott walking in his room "Is Stiles home?" was the first question Scott asked

"No" Derek said in low voice 

Scott swallowed hard "Derek there's something terribly wrong going on. I think Stiles is in trouble" 

"What?" 

"I went to his father's house and..."

"And?" 

Scott raised his hand to show Stiles's crushed phone "I found this in the living room along with few drops of.. blood.. I think Ethan was there and he kidnapped him" 

Derek felt his world slowed down around him. How could he let this happen. He made a promise to Stiles that he would protect him at all cost. He couldn't even imagine how scared and lonely Stiles would be feeling right now

Scott came forward eyeing the two T-shirts in Derek's hand. He knew Stiles wanted to give Derek the good news but he had to tell him "We need to hurry. It's not only Stiles's life that is in danger" 

Derek looked at Scott with confused expression and saw him pointing at the T-shirts "You're going to become a father Derek" 

Derek's eyes went as wide as they would go "What?" 

Scott nodded blinking back his tears and smiled "Stiles is pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you soooo much for reading this story
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Stiles is pregnant" 

Derek felt a wave of emotion hit him with full force. Stiles was pregnant. He was going to become a father. His mate was going to give him the happiness of his life. The alpha took a shuddering breath as he staggered few steps back. He looked at the two cute T-shirts and his eyes began watering. So this was the surprise Stiles was talking about. His omega had planned such a sweet way to announce his pregnancy but...

Derek's heart clenched painfully in his chest. Stiles was in danger along with his baby. How could he make a huge mistake of letting Stiles's father back into their lives. He shouldn't have trusted the man who brought nothing but pain to them. He couldn't imagine how much it must have hurt Stiles to see the real face of his father. Stiles didn't deserve this betrayal. Derek wished he could punch the man to death for hurting his omega 

"Derek..hey are you okay?" Scott called out 

"Huh?" 

"You zoned out for few minutes. Are you okay?" 

Derek looked down at the T-shirts and bit his lips "How can I be okay when my mate and my baby is in danger"

"I know but you've to be strong right now. We need to find Stiles as soon as possible before it's too late" 

Derek growled fiercely "I won't let anything happen to them!" he then took a deep breath, mind desperately trying to find a way "Do you have Ethan's number?"

"No" 

Derek's mind wracked with another idea and he dialled a number

"Whom are you calling?" 

"I've a friend who can track John's number. If I find him, I'll be able to find where Ethan took Stiles" said Derek, eyes hardening with determination. There was no way he was going to let Ethan hurt his mate again. Not this time. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After driving for forty five minutes Ethan parked the car under a huge tree and turned off the engine. He got out and opened the back door to carry Stiles. He then walked towards an abandoned cabin making sure no one was watching him. He knew the cops were looking for him and by now Derek must have known Stiles was missing. He just needed few more hours to make necessary arrangements so he could flee away from this country with the omega

Ethan laid Stiles on the bed and lifted his hand to stroke his forehead "I've waited three months, twenty days, thirty seven minutes and..." he looked at his watch "...forty five seconds for this moment Stiles. All the time I spend behind those four rusty white walls, I was thinking only about you" 

The alpha knelt down and leaned in to kiss Stiles's cheek "No one will ever take you away from me. You belong to me" his hands travelled from the omega's jaw to his neck going further down to flick open his shirt buttons. His mind was swirling with lustful thoughts as he remembered all the times he took Stiles while he was in deep sleep with no signs of struggle, laying helplessly open for him

Ethan couldn't hold himself anymore. He still had few hours in hand so why not take this opportunity to his benefit. He climbed on top of Stiles and started straddling him, setting his hips directly in line with the boy. The alpha peppered kisses on the omega's jaw and then took his unresponsive lips, kissing him roughly. He leaned down to inhale the familiar sweet scent and abruptly pulled back with a frown

Ethan stared at Stiles. Why did the omega smelled different. It was like his scent was mixed with another smell and he knew it wasn't Derek's. Stiles would never cheat so the option of another alpha's scent was ruled out. He removed himself from Stiles's body and inhaled again. His eyes widened when he finally realised what was going on with the omega "Shit! Are you.. carrying that bastard's child?" 

Ethan looked at the sleeping boy with disgust. His hands fisted into his palms, anger boiling through his entire body. He roughly grabbed Stiles's face digging his fingers nails and roared "How could you!?"

Ethan got up with a growl, body fuming with rage "I won't let this happen! Never!" he gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek paced impatiently around the small interrogation cell. His friend was able to track John's number and he quickly informed the cops who were able to catch him from the airport before he could run away and now the alpha couldn't wait the get his hands on the man who was responsible for his missing mate

The door opened and Derek steeled himself. Two officers dragged a struggling John into the room "Let me go! Why did you bring me in here? I didn't do anything" he let out a growl when his eyes fell on Derek "What are you doing here?" 

Derek's eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold and hard. His inner alpha wanted to tear apart the man who was being oblivious to the situation. He shared a look with the officer "Can I have a word alone with him?" 

"He's all yours Derek. You saved my life before. It's the least I could do" said the officer and left Derek alone with John

John squirmed under the hard gaze of the young alpha. He could smell the rage and distress from him and that scared him a little. Derek had good connections with the cops so he wouldn't hesitate to hurt him. The thought itself spiked fear inside his heart. He gulped down the heavy lump "I don't know anything and I'm not telling you where is Stiles" 

Derek crossed the distance in two large steps and grabbed John's collar, slamming him hard on the wall behind "He was your son you bastard! He trusted you! Why did you do this to him?" 

"Do I look as if I care?" John spat back in anger. Derek punched the man hard who doubled over "Where is he?" 

"I don't know! To hell with him and you!" 

Derek's hand found John's neck and pressed hard on the veins "If anything happens to Stiles I swear I'll tear your insides out and feed them street dogs" he growled dangerously

John struggled to get free but Derek only tightened his hold "Tell me where did Ethan take him?" 

"N..No"

"I might be a doctor but when it comes to protecting my family, I won't hesitate to take a life" Derek dugged his fingers earning a strangled gasp from the man who's eyes widened with fear and started choking "You wo..wouldn't!"

"I'm going to count till five. If you didn't tell me where Ethan took Stiles...." Derek added pressure on John's throat who gasped for air "Stop!" 

Derek ignored John's plea and tightened his hold even more "I'll kill you if I have to!" John's eyes watered "St... Stop! I'll tell ..you" 

Derek moved back a step and saw the man gasping for air. John coughed massaging his neck "I'll tell you but... first you've to promise me .. I go free from here... no one will follow me .. not even cops" 

"Fine. You got a deal" said Derek with a nod "Now tell me where is Stiles?" 

"I've met Ethan couple of times to this place... outside the city. You could look there" John then gave Derek the addresss who headed towards the door

"Wait!" John called out "What about my deal?" 

Derek turned back around and glared at the man "I lied" 

"What? That's not fair! You promised to let me go" John raised his voice

"Were you fair to my Stiles? Now you'll understand how it feels to get betrayed. My friend over here will make sure your sorry ass never gets out of jail. Goodbye John" Derek left and in came two officers who seized John by his arms "No stop! I didn't do anything! What are you arresting me for?" 

A officer placed handcuffs on John's wrists "You're arrested for smuggling and other illegal activities. We even found drugs in your house as proof of your crime"

"That's a lie! Let me go! I didn't do anything!" John kept repeating but the officers dragged him out of the room. Derek took a satisfied breath "That was for you Stiles. He won't be able to hurt you again" he looked down at the address and debated if he should ask the cops to follow him. Not this time, thought Derek. He will personally wanted to make sure Ethan never came back into their lives again "Hang on Stiles. I'm coming" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles let out a soft groan as he slowly came back from his forced sleep. His heavy eyelids fluttered couple of times and strained against the darkness that greeted him. Without the complex workings of his mind the omega looked around confusingly. The room was old and dirty with an unknown peculiar smell that was making him nauseous. He took small breaths and gulped down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat. Few more seconds passed before he realised what had happened to him

Ethan. The name itself made Stiles shiver with fear. This time though he wasn't afraid for himself. He was ready to face Ethan but he didn't know what the alpha would do if he knew about his baby. Hot tears ran down his face when he thought about his mate "Derek where are you? Our pup's life is in danger..I need you Derek" Stiles placed a hand on his stomach and sniffed "I won't let anything happen to you"

Stiles got out of the bed and swayed when he felt dizzy. He breathed heavily through his clenched teeth and shook his head to clear the dark spots. He needed to get away before Ethan could hurt his baby. He had barely taken two steps when the door opened with a loud thud "No" he whispered, terror gripping him from all sides

Ethan stepped in the room and smirked when he saw Stiles was awake. He closed the door behind placing the lock and walked towards the frightened omega "So my sleeping beauty finally awakes" 

Stiles swallowed hard and tried to sound brave "Let me go Ethan...don't do this" The alpha halted his steps and spoke in icy cold voice "I don't have much time so I'll get straight to the point" he pulled a small bottle of yellow liquid "Drink this" 

Stiles took a step back "What's... What's in that bottle?"

"Cytotec pills dissolved in water" 

"What?" Stiles's eyes widened, hand reaching out protectively on his stomach. He knew Cytotec pills were used for abortion in early stages of pregnancy. This meant Ethan knew he was carrying a child and wanted him to take the meds so he could kill him inside his womb "No! I won't drink this!"

Ethan growled angrily "I wasn't asking Stiles. You've already pissed me off my carrying that bastard's child. Get rid of it now, only then we'll be able to start a new life together" 

Stiles gritted his teeth "No! I won't let anything happen to my child and I'm not going anywhere with you! This is my and Derek's baby. You'll not...." 

Ethan crossed the distance before Stiles could finish his sentence and pushed him back on the bed. He jumped on the omega pinning his both hands to his sides "You'll listen to me!"

Stiles glared at Ethan. He might have endured the alpha's abusive nature in silence before but not today. Not when his child's life was in line. He brought his head forward and hit straight on Ethan's nose who hands loosened up and fell on his side with a grunt

Stiles made a mad run towards the door but the alpha pounced on him. They fell hard on the floor with Ethan pinning Stiles with his weight making it difficult for the younger boy him to breathe. The alpha took Stiles's hands and held them above his head "Nice try. I can see you've grown stronger but not strong enough to overpower me" 

Stiles tried to get himself free but Ethan was stronger than him "Please Ethan let me go... don't hurt my child" he pleaded in heavy voice, tears streaming down his face. Ethan's eyes filled with venom as he shifted his grip so he could hold Stiles's both hands with his one hand. He grabbed the fallen bottle, uncapped it with his teeth and placed it roughly on Stiles's mouth "Drink!" 

"NO!" Stiles sealed his lips tightly and moved his head to his side to avoid drinking the liquid. Ethan growled again placing the bottle down to give a punch on Stiles's side "This ends now" 

The omega gasped in pain and that was all Ethan needed to forcefully pour the poison down on Stiles's throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A huge heartfelt thanks to all my fantastic readers for reading this story and leaving comments and kudos. U guys are simply the BEST!!! 😘😘😘😘
> 
> THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!
> 
> On with the next and last capter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek broke all the signals on his way out of the city. He didn't care. Nothing mattered to him more than Stiles and his child. Even though he tried to stay positive, the alpha was really scared from inside. He didn't know what would Ethan do once he found out about the baby. He gripped the wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white "I swear on my unborn child Ethan, I'll kill you if you even think about hurting my family"

Another ten minutes passed before Derek slammed on the break pedal and he jumped from the car. Adrenalin cursed through his body and he could feel his heart throbbing in his chest as he neared the cabin. With one solid kick he broke the rusty door wide open only to gasp at the scene. Stiles was struggling underneath Ethan who had a hand on his mouth and to him it looked like he was trying to kill his mate

Angry veins popped on his forehead and he fisted his hand. Alpha Derek took two steps and his fist connected hard with Ethan's jaw "Get away from him!"

 

 

A satisfied smirk formed on Ethan's face when he forcefully emptied the bottle down Stiles's throat. He then clamped a hand on the boy's mouth making sure every single drop went down his system. Stiles was clawing at Ethan's arms, eyes begging to let him go but his pleas were mocked the alpha with a smirk. His throat burned and chest felt like it was on fire as he struggled to get the heavy weight off him

Stiles felt his chest tightened when he couldn't get enough air to breathe. The added pressure by the hand over his mouth conjured black spots infront of his eyes and he limbs became weak. Just when he was about to surrender to darkness, the weight on his mouth and body was lifted off

Stiles rolled on his side and coughed violently. His eyes burned with hot tears as he desperately tried to gag the liquid out but nothing came back up his throat. The more he tried, the more he started to feel dizzy 

"I'll kill you!" 

Stiles heard Derek's voice and relief flooded his body. He needed to tell Derek about the pills he was forced to consume. He couldn't loose their child. Stiles opened his mouth to yell but a sharp pain shot through his stomach and he gasped out loudly

Derek was in his own world of rage having no clue what was happening to his omega behind him. He slammed fists repeatedly on Ethan who tried to block his punches. Blood pooled in Ethan's mouth and he spit a huge gulp to his side, laughing at Derek "My work here is done" he spat with hatred

"What do you mean?" 

Stiles groaned extending his hand towards the alpha "Derek... help" he wrapped his both arms around his mid section when stomach spammed with pain

Before Derek could react to Stiles's plea, Ethan pulled a hand back and ploughed it into Derek's stomach. The alpha bend over in pain and held his hand out to block another punch by Ethan. He moved to his side and kicked Ethan right on his nose sending him sprawling on the ground

Derek ran towards Stiles and hunched down next to him. He cupped his face and started firing questions "Stiles? Are you okay? What's going on? Are you hurt?"

Stiles leaned into Derek's touch and cried "Derek.. Derek our.. I'm.. Derek I wanted to tell you.. " he hicupped finding it very difficult to form a sentence. Derek kissed on his forehead and spoke softly "I know about the baby Stiles" 

Stiles wanted to be happy but he couldn't. He clutched Derek's shirt and rasped out between his short breaths "You've to... save our.. baby" 

"Save our baby? What are you talking about?" 

Stiles picked up the empty bottle as tears rolled down his face "He.. forced me to take abortion pills.. please save our child... please do something" 

Derek's eyes widened and felt his world falling apart around him. Abortion pills? He was going to kill that son of a bitch. This cannot happen. There was no way he was going to let anyone take his happiness away. His doctor mind skyrocketed and began to calculate the time Stiles had left before he could stop the pills to function "C'mon Stiles. We need to get you to the hospital now" 

 

 

"Not so soon" 

 

 

Derek clenched his jaw and turned around to see Ethan pointing a gun at him "If I can't have Stiles, then I won't let anyone have him either. This ends now. I've already killed your child. It's time for you...." 

Before Ethan could finish his sentence Stiles acted quickly and threw the bottle at him, aiming for his hand. The gun fell from Ethan's hand and Derek reacted quickly and ran to get the fallen gun 

The bullet spat out of the gun and hit Ethan's straight on his heart, propelling him backward and in awkward cartwheel. Blood pooled infront dripping down on the floor as horror shone in his eyes

"This one is for hurting my child" Derek fired another shot this time he went for Ethan's temple who's body went rigid and he dropped to the ground like a stone. 

"Burn in hell" Derek threw the gun and rushed towards Stiles. He took him in arms and hugged him tightly "It's over Stiles. It's all over now"

Stiles took in his alpha's scent but soon a sob escaped from his mouth and began to cry into Derek's chest "Derek .. our pup... I'm sorry... I.."

Derek shook his head and cupped Stiles's tear stricken face "Nothing is going to happen to our pup. I won't give up this easily. C'mon we need you to get to hospital" he gently hauled Stiles up who wasn't able to keep his eyes open anymore and soon his knees buckled followed by a loud gasp

"Stiles! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Stiles nodded clutching his side "I think..it's my side or stomach.. I don't know but it's... hurting so bad" he nearly crumbled again but Derek picked him up in bridal style and rushed out of the cabin. He laid the boy in the backseat, heat clenching when his mate was muttering to save their child in his semi-conscuious state. His next destination was Red Cross Hospital

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek rushed inside his hospital carrying an almost unconscious Stiles in arms "HELP! I need help!"

Couple of doctors and a nurse rushed towards him with a stretcher. Derek gently laid Stiles on the stretcher who made a protesting sound. The alpha ran a hand on his forehead and pressed a soft kiss "Sshh.. calm down Stiles. I'm right here. Everything is going to be alright" 

Stiles whimpered as fresh bout of tears fell from his eyes "Our.. baby?" 

"I'll take care of it okay. You just calm down and focus on breathing" Derek looked at the doctor with worried eyes "Dr Carlson call the emergency staff and get ready. The patient is.." he leaned again and cupped Stiles's jaw "How long it's been Stiles?"

Stiles's face was scrunched in pain as he answered quietly "One and half months" Derek gave a small smile and looked back at his colleague "He's one and half month pregnant but was forced to consume abortion pills. We need to perform APR (Abortion Pill Reversal) procedure on him. Also I think he's hurt his side so we need to be very careful"

Dr Carlson looked at Derek with uncertainty "Dr Hale you do know that APR means we've to influx large number of progesterone into his stomach which will block the abortion pill to enter his womb"

"I know how APR works" Derek said in irritating tone. Right now he just wanted to save their child.

"Ofcourse Dr Hale but what I'm trying to say is that APR works only like 55% at a time"

"So what?" Derek nearly yelled "I'm not giving up on my child. I'll do whatever it takes to save him" 

Dr Carlson was taken aback to hear the young boy lying on the stretcher was carrying his child. He placed a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder "You're right. We should atleast try. How long has it been since he took the pills?" 

Derek rubbed his forehead "Ah.. I think it should be more than an hour"

"Okay. We should start the procedure immediately. Why don't you bring the patient in the operating room. I'll go get the staff ready" Dr Carlson left and Derek walked with the nurse holding Stiles's hand "I love you so much okay. Remember that. I'm right here... I'm not leaving you" he said leading Stiles towards operating room 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles slowly adjusted his eyes to bright fluorescent lights when he woke up to a dull pain in his stomach and with that came all the memories of what happened to him. His baby. The omega's eyes flew open and he almost jolted out of the bed when a pair of hands and familiar scent reached his senses, calming him raging nerves. He turned to his side and caught his mate's arm "Derek what happened? Did it work? Our baby is safe right? Please tell me our pup is safe" 

Derek took the distress omega in his arms and hushed softly "Stiles breathe. You need to calm down" 

"But Derek our..."

"Our pup is fine" said Derek and Stiles pulled back with wide eyes that soon started to water "Our pup is fine?" 

Derek nodded "Yes Stiles. It was a complicated procedure. Your left hip was badly bruised and your blood pressure was too low. For few seconds I thought I might loose our..." he gulped down the heavy lump and spoke in small voice which made Stiles frown a little "I'm glad you and our pup is fine" 

"But?" 

"What?" 

"I know that look Derek. You're hiding something from me and your scent is... what are you fearing of?" 

"Your pregnancy is still at risk and we have to repeat APR procedure again to make sure Cytotec pills won't hurt our pup" 

Stiles caught Derek's hands in his "Do whatever it takes but you've to save our pup. I'm ready to die..." 

"No!" Derek clamped a hand on Stiles's mouth "Never say that again. I love you so much" he removed his hand and kissed his mate 

"I love you too Derek" Stiles hugged Derek, melting in his arms with relief. The alpha smiled and kissed at top of Stiles's head "We're going to save our pup" 

"I trust you my alpha" replied Stiles 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek bounced lightly on his feet with a smile as tiny fingers curl around his pinky. His leg kicked in a tiny jagged motion finding nothing but air. A small wail escaped from the infant's lips and the alpha hushed him softly "Ssshh... don't cry baby. Papa will wake up.. he needs rest. Go back to sleep" he glanced towards the bed to make sure Stiles was still sleeping and was glad his mate was resting

Derek's smile broadened. There was a time when this moment looked like a dream to them. It had been hard nine months for Stiles but together they made it through the end. Not two weeks back, the omega gave birth to their beautiful baby boy making him the most happiest person in the world. He wanted to cherish every single day he got to spend with his mate and son

"Do you want me to take him?" Stiles asked in sleepy voice breaking Derek from his thoughts. The alpha shook his head and smiled "I got him" he bounced the boy some more and then went to grab the milk bottle "You get some rest" 

"Are you sure?" 

Derek nodded and Stiles pulled the blanket up to his chin watching his alpha feed milk to their baby "Thanks" 

"I should be thanking you for bringing this miracle in my life" said Derek and saw their baby flutter his eyes close. He wiped his lips with a soft cloth and gently laid the boy back in the crib. He kissed his son's forehead and smiled fondly when the boy leaned into his touch. Derek walked back to Stiles and laid down next to him. Wrapping his arms around his mate, the alpha whispered into his ears "I love you" 

Stiles snuggled closer to Derek, letting out a content sigh "I love you too Derek" 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
